Stille Schreie
by Elbendrache
Summary: Freundschaft ::: Aragorn traf Legolas zuvor nur selten, aber diesmal erkannte er ihn fast nicht wieder. Seinen Spuren weiter folgend findet er anfangs nur Ablehnung und gerät mit ihm in höchste Gefahr ::: III 2952 vor HdR ::: Gewinner FF-Oscar08
1. Hass

_Die Geschichte ist, dank meiner lieben Leser, unter den Nominierten des Fanfiction Oscars 2008 - Kategorie: Beste Freundschaft  
Ein wahnsinns "hannon le" an alle meine Leser. Ich danke euch für diese Auszeichnung von ganzem Drachenschreiberherzen!_

**

* * *

**

**Autor: **Elbendrache

**Titel: Stille Schreie**

**Inhaltsangabe:  
**Aragorn traf Legolas zuvor nur selten, aber diesmal erkannte er ihn fast nicht wieder. Seinen Spuren weiter folgend findet er anfangs nur Ablehnung und tiefes Leid (Freundschaft - kein Slash)

_Die Geschichte beschäftigt sich vordergründig mit der Bewältigung tragischer Ereignisse und um die unerwartete Hilfe, die einem jemand entgegen bringen kann, den man zuvor kaum kannte und sich am Ende daraus eine wunderbare Freundschaft entwickelt..._

**Zeitspanne**: vor HdR, Aragorn ist 21 Jahre alt, rund ein halbes Jahr nachdem er aus Bruchtal fortging

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Freundschaft / Angst / Drama und auch etwas Action

**Warnung**: Verzeiht mir gleich vorab – ich erteile hiermit für manche Kapitel eine offizielle Cliffie-Warnung (grins) und später wird die Geschichte ziemlich emotional, eben "angstisch"

**Kapitelübersicht:  
**1. Hass  
2. Verachtung  
3. Rettung  
4. Hilfeschrei  
5. Erinnerungen  
6. Schmerz  
7. Entscheidung  
8. Neubeginn  
Diese Geschichte wurde als WIP geschrieben und ist beendet.

**Beta**: Mein respektvoller Dank geht an Nyella, ohne der die Geschichte nicht halb so gut geworden wäre ;-) (knuddels)  
**  
Disclaimer/Bemerkung**: Diesmal gehört wirklich nix mehr mir, wem wirklich, wisst ihr ja eh schon längst, vielleicht kann ich das Pferd und die Pflanzen für mich verbuchen (kichert) und hat denn jemals wer eine FF wegen Geld geschrieben? (lacht)

Sindarin wird in dieser Geschichte nur in Form von Namen und Begriffen zu lesen sein, denn die Charaktere sprechen die ganze Zeit über in dieser Sprache.

__

_... und – please, don't forget to feed the Dragon :-) biiiiiiiitte – (ausgehungert, nach dem langen Winter).

* * *

_

**--  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache****  
**  
**1. Hass**_  
_

_Orks_, dachte Aragorn, als deren entfernt hallendes Gebrüll zu ihm durchdrang und sein Pferd anhalten ließ.

Er befand sich im dunklen Bereich des Waldes, wo sich bereits vereinzelte Nebelfetzen zwischen den dichtstehenden Buchenstämmen fingen und damit der hereinbrechenden Nacht vorausgingen. Das abendliche Tageslicht schimmerte golden von der entfernt liegenden Waldlichtung, zu der er jetzt konzentriert blickte. Gespannt horchte er auf jedes ihn umgebende Geräusch, während er seinem Weg weiter folgte. Der vom tagelangen Regen aufgeweichte Boden dämpfte die Tritte seines Pferdes und nach einiger Zeit deutete nichts mehr auf eine drohende Gefahr hin.

Unwillkürlich atmete er tief ein und gewährte sich eine leichte Entspannung, beobachtete jedoch weiter aufmerksam seine Umgebung, die sich ihm, durch die nun lichter stehenden Bäume zusehends freier offenbarte. Von den Blättern fielen vereinzelt hängen gebliebene Regentropfen herunter und ließen ihm seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht ziehen. Aragorn war auf dem Weg zum Nebelgebirge um den Anfang _norui_ (Juni) offenen Pass zu überqueren und damit endlich nach Rhudaur zu gelangen. Einem gefallenen Reich und jetzigen Aufenthalt der letzten Dúnedain, seinem Volk. Von Osten her kommend brachte ihn dies auf seiner Reise durch die nördlichsten Ausläufer des _Taur-e-Ndaedelos_, des Düsterwaldes, dessen bedrohlicher Schatten vom Süden noch nicht so hoch hinauf in den Nordwesten vorgedrungen war.

Der Duft des nahenden Sommers umfing hier die abendliche Luft und die Vögel verabschiedeten das weichende Tageslicht mit dominanten Gesängen, aus den Baumkronen herab klingend. Aragorn liebte diese Stunden, wo sich die Stimmen des Tages mit denen der Nacht zu vermischen begannen und eine eigene Zeit des Wandels darin lag.

Sein Pferd schnaubte laut auf. Die währende Anspannung seines Reittiers war für ihn durch den Sattel hindurch fühlbar und dessen Ohren spielten beständig hin und her.

_Dieses junge Pferd ist noch sehr nervös_, drang es in seine Gedanken, als es sich unter ihm kräftig abschüttelte. _Oder wasserscheu_, fügte er mit einem inneren Lächeln hinzu. Sein langjähriges, treues Pferd musste er schweren Herzens vor einigen Wochen im Osten zurücklassen, denn es hätte die Strapazen dieser Reise nicht mehr geschafft.

Ein weiteres Brüllen folgte, wieder aus Richtung der noch entfernt liegenden Waldlichtung. Aragorns Muskeln spannten sich und sein Blick streifte abermals suchend durch das üppige Unterholz. Die letzten Monate hatten ihm größte Vorsicht gelehrt, mehr als er es früher für möglich gehalten hätte. Orks waren hinterlistig und warteten manchmal stundenlang auf ihre Opfer und das schwindende Tageslicht konnte sie hier unter den Bäumen nicht mehr aufhalten.

Die neuerliche Anspannung seines Herren erfühlend begann das Pferd unter ihm leicht zu tänzeln und schnaubte nervös. Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf den nassgeschwitzten Hals, ohne jedoch die Augen von der Umgebung abzuwenden.

Es war ruhig. Zu ruhig.

Weitere Wassertropfen trafen auf seine Kleidung, aber Aragorn beachtete sie nicht mehr. Kampfbereit umgriffen seine Finger das Schwert und sein Blick schweifte besorgt in die Ferne. Er konnte immer noch nichts erkennen und führte sein Pferd vorsichtig zur Lichtung, deren grasbewachsener Boden von den letzten Strahlen des Abendlichts hell erleuchtet wurde.

Ein weiteres, gedämpftes Brüllen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Diesmal schwoll es zu einem unerbittlichen Kampfgeschrei an und Aragorn fühlte seinen schnelleren Herzschlag. Im nächsten Moment vernahm er zwischen den Orkrufen vertraute Laute, wohl menschlichen Ursprungs. Er zögerte keine Sekunde länger und presste die Schenkel an sein Reittier, gewillt dem Geschehen dort entgegenzutreten.

Die Lichtung lag noch in einiger Entfernung und alle Vorsicht über die, nun sichtbar hinterlassenen Spuren ignorierend, preschte er geduckt auf sie zu. Kurz, bevor er auf den Weg durchstieß, zügelte er sein Pferd. Nervös riss dieses den Kopf in die Höhe, stieg leicht und der erfahrene Reiter hatte Mühe es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zu beruhigen, gerade soviel, um ungefährdet absteigen zu können. Er hatte dieses Tier noch nicht sehr lange, musste es erst an seine Aufgaben gewöhnen und seine Grenzen kennen lernen. Vorsichtig führte er es am Zügel weiter neben sich her. Bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, zog er sein Schwert langsam aus der Scheide.

Ohne sein Pferd schlich er zwischen die letzten Baumreihen zum Rande der Lichtung. Der erste, stechende Gestank von Orks drang auf ihn ein, ließ alle seine Sinne anspannen. Das Brüllen wurde ohrenbetäubend und auf der Lichtung angelangt, hielt er kurz inne. Von der schwindenden Abendsonne angestrahlt, warfen die Bäume im Westen lange Schatten auf die freie Fläche. Das kontrastierende Licht zeigte das Bild des ihm dargebotenen Gemetzels noch grauenhafter. Mitten unter einer Horde Orks befand sich ein Mann, der mit zwei Schwertern zwischen den schwarzen Gegnern schier rasend wütete. Seine leichtfüßigen, schnellen Bewegungen verrieten, dass es sich hier nur um einen elbischen Kämpfer handeln konnte, der in fast vollkommener Harmonie sein Todeswerkzeug führte. Gewandt wich er den Hieben der schwarzen Kreaturen aus, drehte sich ein, zweimal um sich, änderte die Grifflage seiner Schwerter und verlor nicht einen Augenblick seinen Rhythmus. Bei genauerer Betrachtung wirkte er jedoch bei Ausfallschritten nach rechts leicht unterlegen, wo sich jetzt die Anzahl seiner Gegner erhöhte.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden stürzte sich Aragorn auf die noch rund ein Dutzend zählenden Orks auf dieser Seite. Mit einem ebenso lauten Schrei sprang er über die, den Weg versperrenden, toten Körper und stieß dem ersten, dunklen Wesen sein Schwert tief in den Rücken. Mit diesem überraschenden Angriff hatte es nicht gerechnet und wehrlos sackte es zu Boden. Der vorteilhafte Moment währte nur kurz, denn schon teilte sich die Horde und Aragorn zog eben sein Schwert aus dem zweiten Gegner, als er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehte und dem gezielten Hieb des größten, hier kämpfenden Orks entging. Geduckt holte er zum Schlag auf dessen Beine aus, stemmte sich gewandt auf die seinigen und stieß dem nun knienden Ork mit voller Wucht das Schwert zum Todesstoß zwischen Schulter und Rippen. Dessen Brüllen übertönte das Geschrei der anderen und deren verwirrte Reaktion brachte den Rhythmus ihres Kampfes zum erliegen.

Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Elben, der ihn bis jetzt nicht beachtete, bestätigte seine Befürchtung über dessen Verwundung. Nichtsdestotrotz rasten seine zwei Kurzschwerter unentwegt auf die nun fast hilflos wirkenden Orks, verletzte sie mit tiefen Schnitten, töte sie jedoch meist erst beim zweiten Aufeinandertreffen, was Aragorn etwas verwirrte.

Der Teil der Horde, der sich auf Aragorn gestürzt hatte, begann mit einem panisch wirkenden Rückzug und nur kurz überlegte er ihnen zu folgen. Der Elb tat es und angesichts dessen hetzte er ebenso hinterher. Völlig unerwartet griff ihn ein weiterer Ork von hinten an, packte ihn und warf ihn zu Boden, gewillt, sein schwarzes Schwert in ihn zu rammen. Aragorn rollte sich instinktiv auf die Seite, spürte den, vom Aufschlag abprallenden Dreck in seinem Gesicht, während er mit geübten Handgriffen sein Messer herauszog und es in den Bauch des Gegners rammte. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus der tiefen Wunde und spritze warm über sein Gesicht. Angewidert riss er sich von ihm los und lief dem Elbenkämpfer nach, der bereits im dämmrigen Wald vor seinen Augen zu verschwinden begann. Kurz vor Erreichen der Bäume strauchelte der Elb und Aragorn holte ihn rasch ein. Die Orks waren bereits außer Sichtweite im Dunkel des Waldes untergetaucht.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Aragorn, während er dessen Hand packte um ihn hochzuziehen. Doch dieser riss sich los, fauchte barsch: „Verschwinde!", und wandte sich in Richtung der davongelaufenen Orks, jedoch eher humpelnd als laufend.

Aragorn konnte kaum fassen, was er hier gesehen hatte, besser gesagt, wen er hier vor sich sah. Er lief dem blonden Elb abermals nach. Beinahe mit Leichtigkeit erwischte er ihn nochmals. An der Schulter packend zwang er ihn stehen zu bleiben und ihn anzusehen. Blicke voller Hass trafen ihn, ließen ihn noch mehr verwirren.

„Legolas?", fragte er, fast schon flüsternd.

* * *

**Erklärungen**:**  
Rhudaur:** das Gebiet östlich von Bruchtal und nördlich bis zu den Ettenöden; dies war das östlichste des zerstörten 'Nördlichen Königreichs von Arnor'; der Name blieb jedoch erhalten.

* * *

_... und jetzt brauche ich unbedingt noch euer Feedback, wie und ob euch das bis jetzt gefallen hat :-) _


	2. Verachtung

_Ein ganz liebes ‚hannon le' an alle, die mein erstes Kapitel gelesen haben und mir damit soviel Freude und Auftrieb geschenkt haben! Soweit es möglich war, habe ich die Reviewantworten direkt gesendet. Hier trotzdem nochmals ein Dank an  
**Mystic Girl1**: danke für dein wunderbares Lob für meine Kampfszene  
**Galanya**: ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Story auch weiterhin so gut  
**Tanja**: ich schäme mich ja eh wegen der Cliffhanger, aber die kommen einfach so von selbst (unschuldig guckt)  
**Nyella**: bin gespannt, was du zu den späteren Kapiteln sagst, die selbst du noch nicht kennst :-)  
**Enessa**: au ja, hier schreibt auf alle Fälle ein Geografie-Fan ;-) Danke für deine wunderbaren Vergleiche! (rotwerd)  
**sundayshine**: dir kann ich leider nicht direkt zurückschreiben und will dir nun hier auch herzlich für deine Review danken, solche Worte bauen unheimlich auf _

_

* * *

**Erklärung**:_ Nachdem Aragorn im Kampf gegen Orks auf Legolas traf, muss er nun erkennen, dass dieser total verändert ist und seine Hilfe nicht annimmt. 

_Diesmal gibt es für den weiteren Verlauf noch einiges zu erklären und wie immer – ich höre wahnsinnig gerne, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet – biiiitte :-) __

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache****  
**  
**2. Verachtung**_  
_**------------------------**

"Lass mich los!" Drohend presste er diese Worte hervor, doch Aragorn war nicht gewillt ihnen nachzugeben.

"Legolas! Du bist hier? Wir dachten du seiest..."

Blitzschnell hatte sich der Elb aus seinem Griff gewunden und dessen Schlag traf ihn nun mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Aragorn taumelte zurück, griff mit der Hand auf seinen schmerzenden Kiefer und konnte kaum fassen, was hier eben geschah.

_Ist der verrückt?_, fragte er sich, während er das Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel wegwischte und den Elb in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen eintauchen sah. Über ihnen färbte sich der Himmel mit tieforangenen Wolken und die abendlichen Rufe der Tiere stimmten in den entgültigen Beginn der Dämmerung ein.

Nachdem er sich etwas gefasst hatte, spurtete er ihm nach. Das dichte Unterholz streifte seine regennassen Blätter in Aragorns Gesicht, vor denen er sich mit den Händen zu schützen versuchte, die Nässe jedoch bald ignorierte und entschlossen weiterlief. Abermals hatte er den verletzten Elb schnell eingeholt und nahm sich vor, diesem befremdlichen Spiel ein Ende zu setzen.

Für alles gewappnet, stürzte er sich auf Legolas, der diesmal nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und beide hart am hier trockenen Boden aufschlugen. Schnell rollte sich der Elb wieder auf den Rücken und Aragorn konnte einem weiteren Schlag von ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Legolas Gewandtheit verhalf ihm zu einem neuerlichen Ausriss, doch Aragorn, noch immer am Boden liegend, packte seinen Fuß und brachte ihn dadurch neuerlich zu Fall. Ein Schmerzlaut bestätigte, dass er dessen verletztes Bein erwischt hatte, jedoch musste Aragorn jetzt härter durchgreifen. Legolas' aggressive Reaktion war ihm völlig unklar, war sogar extrem ungewohnt für einen Elben. Es bedurfte seiner ganzen Kraft, dem tobenden Elben Einhalt zu gebieten und letztendlich traf ihn schmerzhaft ein kräftiger Tritt in den Bauch.

Damit war es jetzt auch für den Menschen genug und er griff zu härteren Maßnahmen. Grob packte er dessen Hände, versucht damit, sie von ihm fern zu halten und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden. Es war ihm bewusst, dadurch auch die Schmerzen der Verwundung am Bein zu verstärkten, doch war er gewillt, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, mit allen Mitteln, die er hier und jetzt aufbringen konnte. Diesmal ließ er ihm keine Chance zu Entkommen. Legolas bäumte sich unter ihm auf, wehrte sich heftigst, war aber vom längeren Kampf bereits geschwächt und dies brachte Aragorn einen entscheidenden Vorteil.

Die heranbrechende Nacht umhüllte sie fast vollständig und im schwindenden Licht erkannte er immer noch die hasserfüllten, fast schon gehetzt wirkenden Blicke, die ihm aus den, nun dunkel erscheinenden Augen entgegensprühten.

"Ich lasse dich erst los, wenn du dich beruhigt hast", stieß Aragorn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Langsam brach die Gegenwehr des Elben. Stoßweise atmend hob sich dessen Brustkorb kräftig unter ihm und Aragorn betrachtete ihn nun genauer. Legolas hielt seinen Kopf jetzt ruhig und seine Augen starrten unerbittlich zum dunkler werdenden Himmel an ihm vorbei. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein Haar war strähnig und verfilzt, wirkte teilweise wie abgeschnitten und verklebtes Blut und Dreck sammelten sich in seinem Gesicht. Durch die stellenweise zerrissene Kleidung, schimmerten frische und ältere Schnittwunden und ein penetranter Gestank von Orkblut drang zu Aragorn hoch. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihn so zu behandeln, aber er hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen und Aragorns Härte schmerzte ihn selbst am meisten, besonders wenn er den desolaten Zustand sah, in dem sich dieser sonst so stolze Krieger nun befand.

"Hörst du nun auf?", fragte Aragorn nur knapp.

Immer noch nicht entspannten sich die Muskeln des Elben unter seinem harten Griff. "Was ist mit dir los, Legolas? Erkennst du mich nicht?"

Daraufhin blickten ihn die Augen des Elben direkt an. Er fand nur Hass und Verachtung darin, keine Spur eines Wiedererkennens.

Fast unbemerkt begann auch hier der Nebel aus dem noch warmen Boden auszufallen, alles um sie wurde wie in ein zartseidenes Tuch gehüllt und die Bäume hoben sich nur mehr schemenhaft vom Rest des dunklen Hintergrundes ab. Durch die nun vorherrschende Ruhe drang nur deren beider, stoßweises Keuchen und alsbald spürte Aragorn ein leichtes Zittern Legolas', wissend, dass dessen Kräfte langsam nachließen und er achtete zum ersten Mal auf sich selbst. Neben dem pochenden Schmerz im Kiefer, hatte der Tritt in den Bauch eine beachtliche Übelkeit hinterlassen und auf seinem rechten Arm verkündete sich ein leichtes Brennen, wohl von einer Schnittwunde im Kampf mit den Orks herrührend.

Legolas' Kopf wandte sich zur Seite, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet und die Muskeln großteils entspannend, deutete er damit seine Resignation an. Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf, lockerte den Griff und nachdem der Elb nicht gleich wieder losstürmte, löste er sich von ihm, stand auf und bot ihm wortlos seine Hand an. Die hilfreiche Geste ignorierend rollte dieser sich schweigend auf die Seite und erhob sich langsam, bedacht darauf, sein verletztes Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Aragorn musterte ihn dabei, soweit es in der Dunkelheit noch möglich war und erkannte einen abgebrochenen Pfeil als Ursache der Verwundung.

"Das muss behandelt werden. Warte, ich habe Kräuter bei mir, die dir helfen können", sagte Aragorn leise.

Er fühlte, wie seine Anspannung abfiel, ihn stattdessen die Müdigkeit einholte und die schleichende Übelkeit tat den Rest zu seiner unwohlen Lage. Legolas wirkte nun sehr träge und ebenso müde, selbst für die Verachtung in seinen Augen schien er keine Kraft mehr aufzubringen. Dennoch wandte er sich ohne Reaktion auf Aragorns Worte ab und zu dessen erneuter Überraschung ging er einfach weiter. Ein kurzer Pfiff des Elben wurde mit einem dumpfen Brummen beantwortet und aus dem nächtlichen Schatten trat geräuschlos, ein nun gräulich wirkender Schimmel.

"Warte! Du kannst nicht so einfach weggehen!", rief Aragorn, den seine Reaktionen langsam aufbrachten.

Legolas zog sich sogleich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und deutlich war erkennbar, wie schwer es ihm fiel. An seine Seite tretend fasste Aragorn abermals nach seiner Hand, nur diesmal sanfter und freundlich.

"Legolas, alle dachten, du seiest tot."

In seiner Stimme lag Verständnis, hatte er zum Teil davon gehört, was vor dem Verschwinden des Düsterwaldelben geschehen war.

Kurz schien der Elb aus seinem innerlichen Rückzug aufzuwachen, blickte ihn direkt an, ohne Groll, entgegnete jedoch mit einer tiefen Verachtung in seiner Stimme: "Das bin ich bereits."

Im nächsten Moment entzog er ihm seine Hand und begab sich mit dem Pferd den Weg zurück.

"Verdammt! Du kannst so doch nicht weitermachen!", rief ihm Aragorn fast schon verzweifelt nach, wissend, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte um ihn aufzuhalten.

°

Kopfschüttelnd und innerlich aufgeregt, begab er sich ebenfalls zur Lichtung zurück. Die Dunkelheit erschwerte den Weg, nur auf der baumlosen Fläche erhellte der Mondschein die am Boden langsam kriechenden Nebelschwaden und tauchte alles in ein gespenstisch wirkendes Licht. Aragorn fröstelte, als er ins Freie trat. Trotz der fortschreitenden Jahreszeit, waren die Nächte hier in der Nähe des Gebirges noch kühl und er sehnte sich an ein gut gewähltes Nachtlager mit wärmendem Feuer. Zu dieser späten Stunde würde er keine große Auswahl mehr treffen können und vor allem musste er noch sein Pferd finden.

Fast stolperte er über einen der toten Orks und angesichts der eben erlebten, belastenden Situation, erschauderte er bei diesem Anblick. Er erhoffte sich keine angenehme Nachtruhe, befand er sich doch mitten in einem Orkgebiet, wenn auch mit deren Auftauchen in diesen Tagen schon fast überall zu rechnen war.

Sein Pferd stand nur einige Meter von dem Platz entfernt, wo er es zurückgelassen hatte. Dies zählte zu dessen guten Eigenschaften und die noch heftige Nervosität würde es auch noch mit der Zeit ablegen.

Den Weg mit ihm zurückkehrend, den er vor dem Kampf genommen hatte, erinnerte er sich an einige Felsen, die von der Anordnung her einen guten Sichtschutz boten. Richtig schlafen würde er ohnedies nicht, aber den Feuerschein würde er damit gut abschirmen können.

°

Müde ließ er sich zwischen den hochragenden Felsbrocken nieder, nachdem er das Pferd von Sattel und Zaum befreit und dessen Abendration gereicht hatte. Zwischen den Felsen band er es nicht fest, denn es hatte in den letzten Wochen bereits oftmals seine uneingeschränkte Treue zu ihm erwiesen.

Aragorn schürte das Feuer nicht zu hoch, gerade so, um sich mit dem mitgebrachten, kleinen Kessel einen Auszug aus verschiedenen Kräutern zu brauen. Langsam streifte er seinen Ärmel hoch und betrachtete im Feuerschein die nicht allzu tiefe Schnittwunde, die er sich unbemerkt beim Kampf zugezogen hatte. Er tupfte sie mit dem Kräutersud ab und entschloss, sie ohne Verband über Nacht abtrocknen zu lassen. Den Rest des Gebräus trank er, wenn es auch nicht wohlschmeckend war, so half es seinen noch immer schmerzenden Magen zu beruhigen.

Freundlich stupste ihn sein Pferd in die Seite, kam vorsichtig zu ihm, bedacht darauf, dem Feuer nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er streichelte über dessen braune Nüstern und blickte in die weichen, großen Augen des Tieres, schüttelte dabei gedankenverloren den Kopf.

Die Begegnung mit Legolas ließ ihm keine Ruhe und abermals stieg beinahe Ärger in ihm hoch. Wie konnte jemand nur so unvernünftig sein und derartig kopflos durch die Gegend laufen? Vor einigen Wochen traf er südlich von Lothlórien seine Brüder. Das Reich der Galadhrim wollte er mit ihnen nicht betreten und so verbrachten sie einige Zeit gemeinsam, bevor die Zwillinge alleine zum Baumvolk weiterzogen. Von ihnen erfuhr er bruchstückhaft von dem tragischen Ereignis im Hause Thranduil. Es hieß, Legolas' Frau wäre von Orks angegriffen worden und kurz darauf war er ebenfalls verschwunden, ohne jeglichen Hinweis. Nach einigen Wochen der Suche, hätte man erfolglos aufgegeben und ein weiteres, entsetzliches Unglück wurde immer wahrscheinlicher. Es müssten jetzt rund zwei Monate sein, in denen man nichts mehr von ihm hörte.

Doch hatte er heute vor ihm gestanden und seinem verwahrlosten Aussehen nach, war er in der Zwischenzeit noch nicht wieder heimgekehrt. Er wirkte wie jemand, der seit Wochen ziellos in der Wildnis umherirrte, getrieben von Rache und Schmerz.

Er gab den Flammen kein nährendes Holz mehr, wollte es nicht die ganze Nacht über brennen lassen, um die Gefahr nicht noch zu erhöhen. Die wärmende Decke über sich ziehend dachte er weiter an Legolas und sah immer wieder dessen verachtenden Blick vor seinem inneren Auge. Wollte er aus Rache alle Orks vernichten? Aber warum auf diese Weise? Warum mit solch' einem lautlosen Verschwinden, ohne zumindest seiner Familie Bescheid zu geben?

Die Nacht umfing Aragorn nun vollkommen und erste, funkelnde Sterne schimmerten zwischen den Baumkronen auf ihn hernieder. Zeitweise drangen Laute des nächtlichen Waldes zu ihm durch, erschreckten ihn jedoch schon lange nicht mehr. Er war seit dem letzen Winterbeginn immer unterwegs gewesen. Weit entfernt hatte ihn seine überstürzte Abreise aus Imladris gebracht, damals, als auch er seine Familie verlassen hatte.

* * *

**Erklärung**:  
**Imladris**: elbischer Name für Bruchtal_

* * *

... und bitte... don't forget to feed the Dragon :-) Das spornt einfach unheimlich an bald weiterzumachen..._


	3. Rettung

_Ich habe mich wieder wahnsinnig über euer Feedback gefreut und dass ihr mir ins 2. Kapitel gefolgt seid. DANKE nochmals – ich freu' mich total! Ausführliche Reviewantworten kamen wie immer direkt, aber hier will ich nochmals ein extra Danke abgeben an  
**Veruca**: danke für deine Hinweise und das tolle Lob, ich bemühe mich sehr, das wöchentliche Update einzuhalten!  
**sundayshine**: es freut mich, dass du wieder da warst und dir neugierige Gedanken über den Verlauf machst  
**Elanor8**: deine Review kam gerade zu einem richtigen Zeitpunkt, denn sowas wie deine Worte braucht man einfach  
**Nyella**: irgendwie hat es mich erschrocken, von dir noch keine Review vorzufinden, das wäre ein böses Omen, oder? ;-)_

_

* * *

_**Erklärung**: Aragorn will weiter seinem inneren Drängen folgen um endlich zu den Dúnedain zu stoßen. Doch dann lässt ihn der Gedanke an Legolas Begegnung keine Ruhe und er begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm... 

_... und wie immer – biiiitte :-) habt ein Herz für den schreibenden Drachen – feed the Dragon with ‚Feedback' ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache**

******3. Rettung**  
**------------------------**

Die Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung brachten eine deutliche Abkühlung und unangenehm drang die Feuchtigkeit in Aragorns Kleidung. Er fühlte sich noch sehr müde, denn nur wenige Momente leichten Schlafes waren ihm diese Nacht vergönnt gewesen. Bei den ersten Zeichen von Helligkeit stand er langsam auf, streckte die letzte Starre aus den Gliedern und packte alle Habseligkeiten auf sein Pferd. Er wollte heute noch den Wald hinter sich lassen und dem Nebelgebirge einen entscheidenden Schritt näher kommen.

Den Weg Richtung Westen wählend brachen eben die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens durch die Baumkronen und tauchten den noch taubenetzten Blätterwald in ein beinahe liebliches Bild. Zahlreiche Insekten schwirrten zwischen ihnen umher, reflektierten das Sonnenlicht auf bunt schimmernden Flügeln und labten sich an den, am breiten Wegrand, üppig gedeihenden Waldblumen. Diese Jahreszeit brachte auch hier eine deutliche Veränderung und die Luft war mit den verschiedensten Gerüchen behaftet. Die Laute der Vögel klangen eindringlicher als zu sonst einer Jahreszeit und ein Hauch inneren Friedens legte sich über den hier einsam reitenden Menschen. Unbewusst drängte sich jedoch der Gedanke an das gestrige Geschehen in dieses harmonische Bild. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, sich nicht mehr in die Probleme anderer einzumischen, noch dazu, bei denen, die seine Hilfe derart ablehnten. Doch das Schicksal des Waldelben würde bald besiegelt sein, wenn er so weitermachen würde.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Aragorn, "ich muss ihm helfen."

Sein Pferd wendete er so heftig, dass dieses beinah vom Weg ausbrach, sich aber durch seine beruhigend geflüsterten Worte schnell wieder zügelte. Er trabte den Pfad zurück, dabei immer fester entschlossen Legolas zu finden. Sein inneres Drängen so bald wie möglich zu den Dúnedain zu stoßen war groß, jedoch würde er dies für Legolas' Rettung noch etwas aufschieben.

Bald kreuzte sich sein Weg mit dem vom Vortag, die Lichtung war rasch wieder erreicht und bevor er sie betrat, zwang er sich zu äußerster Vorsicht. Die Leichen der Orks waren verschwunden, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass die Stätte des Nachts nochmals aufgesucht worden war. Das Reittier hinter sich führend ließ er seinen Blick über den frühsommerlich bewachsenen Boden streifen. Deutlich zeichneten sich die Orkspuren der nächtlichen Tat vor seinen geschulten Augen ab.

Im nördlichen Teil der Lichtung fand er, wonach er suchte. Leichte Abdrücke von schlanken Hufen, die nur elbische Pferde hinterließen und nach Süden führten. Besorgt erkannte er weiter, dass Legolas nicht einmal versuchte, seine Anwesenheit vor dem Feind zu verbergen. Anstatt auf dem festen Boden nebenbei, hatte er sein Pferd mitten in einen von Waldtieren ausgetretenen Pfad gelenkt. Diesen deutlichen Spuren konnte Aragorn nun vom Pferd aus leicht folgen und führten ihn tiefer in den buschig bewachsenen Teil des Waldes.

Langsam keimte eine böse Vorahnung in ihm. Der Elb war nicht alleinig auf blinde Rache aus, um alle Orks zu vernichten. _Er wollte..._ Aragorn verdrängte den Gedanken gleich wieder, doch kam er immer wieder hoch, so derart festigte sich dieses Gefühl in ihm.

_Legolas sucht nicht nur Orks, er sucht die Gefahr... er will sterben!_, drang es endgültig unaufhaltsam in seine Gedanken. Nun fügte sich auch einiges vom gestrigen Geschehen zusammen, warum er keine Hilfe annahm, so abwesend wirkte und trotz der Verletzung unüberlegt weiter den Orks folgen wollte.

Erschüttert über seine neue Erkenntnis, spornte er das Pferd zu einem schnelleren Trab an und fand weiter keine Zeichen eines Halts oder Nachtlagers von Legolas. Den Spuren zufolge, dürfte er jedoch nur langsam geritten sein.

°

Gegen Nachmittag begann das Gelände etwas anzusteigen und immer mehr dominierten hier Nadelbäume, auf felsigerem Grund wachsend. Er ließ sein Pferd an einem kleinen Bachlauf saufen, nützte diese Zeit für eine kurze Pause und setzte sich auf einen sonnenbeschienenen, liegenden Baumstamm. Innerlich immer noch von der Vorahnung dessen angespannt, was er heute noch vorfinden würde, gewann er nichts von der ersehnten Ruhe. Ein Rascheln neben ihm ließ ihn aufhorchen und schnell schlug seine düstere Stimmung um, denn der Anblick war mehr als erfreulich und willkommen. Wildkaninchen! Vorsichtig fasste er nach seinem Bogen und ein paar Pfeilen und schlich den Pfad entlang, wohin die Tiere verschwunden waren.

Jeden Schritt mit Bedacht wählend folgte er ihnen bereits seit einigen Minuten, um eine günstige Position derer abzuwarten, als die Tiere etwas witterten und plötzlich panisch davon stoben. Missmutig über die verlorene Gelegenheit, wandte er sich ab und ungewillt, den gleichen Weg durch das Gestrüpp wieder zurück zu kriechen, entschloss er sich direkt zum quer verlaufenden Waldpfad durchzustoßen. Er drückte eine der üppig blühenden Holunderstauden zur Seite und erstarrte.

Orks! Zahlreiche, tote Orks lagen vor ihm im Gras verstreut, und so oft er sich auch an diesen Anblick gewöhnt hatte, blieb er immer mit einer Spur Ekel behaftet. Mit allen Sinnen gewarnt, zog er sein Jagdmesser hervor, schulterte den Bogen und betrat den kleinen, baumlosen Platz, dessen abfallendes Ende direkt von der warmen Nachmittagssonne angestrahlt wurde. Er befand sich hier am Rande eines kleinen Abhangs, welcher vom Weg aus nicht sichtbar gewesen war und der weitere Verlauf des Geländes gebar sich überwiegend hügelig.

Vorsichtig untersuchte er die getöteten Orks. Neben tief eingedrungenen, grün befederten Pfeilen, zeigten deren Verwundungen die Muster eines Kampfstils mit zwei Messern. Eine elbische und vordringlich Legolas' Art des Nahkampfes. Ein von den Leichen davon jagender Fuchs ließ ihn aufschrecken und aus den Bäumen drang das aufdringliche Krächzen von Krähen, die begierig auf ihre Gelegenheit warteten. Schmeißfliegen hatten sich bereits zu Massen auf den toten Körpern versammelt und wild schwirrten sie um sein Gesicht herum, als er immer stärker angewidert, von einem Ork zum anderen ging um weitere Hinweise auf Legolas' Verbleib zu suchen.

Er fand mehr als ihm lieb war. Unter einem Ork blitzte der weiße Griff eines Messers hervor und Aragorn nahm es vorsichtig an sich, betrachtete das eingearbeitete Muster. Eindeutig eine elbische Waffe. Zum ersten Mal fürchtete er um das Leben des Elben, denn er hätte sie unter keinen Umständen hier zurückgelassen. Sorgenvoll sah sich Aragorn um, bis sein Blick zum Ende der kleinen Lichtung fiel, wo ein schmaler Wasserlauf über einen flachen Steinabhang hinab führte. Der Bereich war stark mit Moos bewachsen und deutlich fielen ihm dort nun Schürfspuren auf. Bei dem kleinen Felsvorsprung angelangt, blickte er hinunter und seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt.

Legolas lag auf einem weiteren Vorsprung, nicht sehr tief, und etwas unterhalb erkannte Aragorn zwei weitere Orks. Das Messer auf den Boden legend stellte er mit Erleichterung fest, den Abstieg ohne Seil bewältigen zu können. Vorsichtig kletterte er hinunter, denn das hier hinabtröpfelnde Wasser machte die Beschaffenheit des Hanges etwas rutschig.

"Legolas?", fragte er, bei dem Elben angekommen und untersuchte ihn sofort. Dieser lag seitlich, den Arm nach hinten gedreht und aus einer Kopfwunde war Blut ausgetreten. Besorgt vernahm Aragorn seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe, doch waren die Atemzüge regelmäßig und der Herzschlag beinahe normal. Etwas beruhigter, untersuchte er die Verletzung, deren Blutung bereits gestoppt hatte und ihm bestätigte, dass der Kampf schon länger herrührte.

Aragorn öffnete die Schnallung von Legolas' Köcher, nahm ihn ab und legte ihn zur Seite. Vorsichtig drehte er den Elben auf den Rücken und nach weiteren Verletzungen suchend fand er neben einigen Abschürfungen nur die schlecht versorgte Wunde an seinem Bein, vom gestrigen Pfeil stammend.

Nochmals vergewisserte er sich, dass die Verwundung an der Stirn nicht wieder zu bluten begann und bemerkte dabei den sonderbar abgewinkelten rechten Arm. Ein leichtes Tasten über das Schultergelenk bestätigte eine weitere seiner Befürchtungen. Vermutlich wurde es bei dem unglücklichen Sturz ausgerenkt, eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Verletzung, derer es geschulte Hände bedürfte. Er musste ihn so schnell wie möglich hoch bekommen und versorgen.

Ein Blick nach oben ließ ihm die Lage einschätzen. Die Wand war rund eineinhalb Mann hoch und in ihr befanden sich ein paar vereinzelte Einbuchtungen, die ihm den Aufstieg mitsamt dem Elben ermöglichen würden. Aragorn hob das neben Legolas liegende zweite Messer auf, steckte es in die Vorrichtung am Köcher und schnallte ihn sich auf seinen Rücken. Danach ging er in die Hocke, packte Legolas' Oberkörper und schob seine Schulter vorsichtig unter dessen Arme und Kopf. Mit einer Hand umgriff er die Taille und stand langsam auf. Das Gewicht des Elben war nicht hoch, doch nun bewusstlos, wirkte es mehr und würde das Klettern mit nur einer Hand beschwerlich, wenn nicht sogar für beide gefährlich machen.

Vorsichtig setzte Aragorn seinen Fuß in die erste Einbuchtung und zog sich mit der freien Hand hoch, Legolas dabei mit der anderen fest an sich drückend. Beim nächsten Handgriff rutschte er ab und zum Glück hatten beide Füße stabilen Halt und er behielt dadurch sein Gleichgewicht. Endlich gelangte er zum flacheren, oberen Rand, konnte den Elben ab dort mit beiden Händen halten, sah sich vorsichtig um und trug ihn zu den Felsen, wo sich die kleine Quelle befand. Bedacht darauf, der verletzten Schulter nicht noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen, legte er ihn langsam auf den dort grasbedeckten Boden.

Etwas außer Atem, setzte er sich kurz neben ihn, löste von seinem Gürtel den ledernen Beutel mit Heilkräutern und ein paar Stück sauberen Stoffes und begann Legolas' Kopfwunde mit dem frischen Quellwasser zu säubern. Schnell stellte sich heraus, es handelte sich nur um eine Platzwunde, die charakteristisch stark blutete und neben der Schwellung, sicher noch eine gehörige Portion Kopfschmerzen hinterlassen würde. Danach widmete er sich den restlichen Verletzungen und schnitt zuerst den Stoff der Hose neben der alten Pfeilwunde auf. Sie hatte sich bereits leicht entzündet und Aragorn vermengte getrocknete _harunestaril_-Blätter mit Wasser, das eine desinfizierende Wirkung ergab.

„Zum Glück spürst du das jetzt nicht, obwohl es dir vielleicht etwas Vernunft beibringen würde", murmelte er, ohne von seinem Tun abzulassen. „So einen unvernünftigen Elb hab' ich noch nie getroffen." Er bekräftigte seine Aussage mit einem Kopfschütteln, während er die Wunde mit der angefertigten Paste bestrich und weiter über das ihm nicht so bekannte Waldelbenvolk nachdachte, von dem Legolas stammte.

Man erzählte sich, die Elben des Düsterwalds wären die kampfbereitesten unter denen der _Eldar _und gingen einer noch eher ursprünglicheren Lebensweise nach. Sie kamen nur gelegentlich bei Elrond in Imladris vorbei, pflegten auch nicht deren intensiven Kontakt mit Menschen und bis jetzt hatte er nur wenige von ihnen angetroffen.

„Du bist Estel von Imladris", vernahm er eine leise Stimme, hinter seinem Rücken.

Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf zu Legolas und tiefblaue Augen sahen ihm müde entgegen.

„Du bist wach?", fragte er lächelnd, mehr feststellend, aber sehr erfreut darüber.

Der Blick des Elben spiegelte deutlich seine Schmerzen wider, die er zurzeit sicher nicht gering verspürte. Aragorn fand keinen Argwohn mehr in seinen Augen, eher wirkten sie verwirrt und unsicher, als er langsam um sich blickte.

* * *

**Erklärung**:  
**harunestaril**: das Heilkraut „Wundheilerin", der Beiname der Ringelblume _(Eigenübersetzung)  
_**Eldar**: Elben „Volk der Sterne_"; (genauer: Bezeichnung jener Elbenvölker, die an der „großen Wanderung" teilnahmen)

* * *

... ja, ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich... aber bitte – ich ‚lebe' nun quasi vom Feedback, es ist das 'Manna', die 'Götterspeise'... das 'Lembas' der Autoren...oder der Sahnetupfen ;-) _


	4. Hilfeschrei

_Eure Reviews haben mich wieder total glücklich gemacht, freue mich über jedes Feedback und jede Fehlerkorrektur - ich kann ja dadurch nur besser werden ;-) Reviewantworten kamen wieder extra bei jedem zu Hause an; hier trotzdem nochmals eine kurze Honorierung für diejenigen, die mir die Freude gemacht haben ihr Feedback hier zu hinterlassen:  
**sundayshine**: deine Fragen zeigen mir, dass du dich mit meiner Geschichte beschäftigst und das ist ein großes Lob für mich und dafür danke ich dir sehr herzlichst  
**Mystic Girl1**: 'hannon le' für dein wunderbares Lob (rotwerd) und dass du hier nochmals vorbeigeschaut hast. Fehler bitte wieder per Review melden ;-)  
**Elanor8**: danke, dass du meine Beschreibungen und diese Geschichte so magst und wieder bei mir warst! Dein Feedback hat gaaanz toll 'geschmeckt' :-)  
**Nyella**: es tut unheimlich gut, wenn die eigene Beta so viele lobende Worte übrig hat und Fehler sind da um daraus zu lernen, ich hoffe, es nützt etwas bei mir :-)_

_

* * *

_**Erklärung**: Langsam nimmt Legolas die Hilfe von Aragorn an und dieser versucht ihn nun zu einer Aussprache zu bewegen...  
_  
__Und hier muss ich jetzt ganz, ganz toll meine Beta Nyella knuddeln, denn sie hatte diesmal mächtig viel Arbeit mit mir und dafür hier noch ein extra Danke!  
... habe ich diesmal schon erwähnt, dass ich mich wieder wahnsinnig über euer Feedback freue :-)__

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache**

**4. Hilfeschrei  
------------------------**

Legolas versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Aragorn hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte, bleib' noch liegen, deine Schulter ist verletzt."

Seine gutgemeinten Worte blieben ungehört und der Elb kam nur soweit sich leicht aufzurichten, stöhnte dabei gequält und sackte kurz wieder zurück, um es gleich nochmals zu probieren. Während der junge Mensch ihn dabei kopfschüttelnd beobachtete, drang sich ihm der Gedanke an einen alten Spruch auf, _wer nicht hören will muss fühlen_, doch er vermied es, ihm dies in seiner Situation vorzuwerfen. Dafür bot er ihm seine Hand dar und suchte in dessen Augen nach einer Reaktion. Der Blick, der ihn kurz traf, war neben Schmerz noch immer mit Misstrauen behaftet, doch nahm der Elb sie diesmal an und Aragorn half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Schneller atmend und mit noch etwas weniger Farbe im Gesicht, lehnte Legolas danach am Felsen und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Du wirst es mit jeder Bewegung verschlimmern. Bleib' ruhig sitzen", redete er hilfreich weiter auf ihn ein.

Er machte sich Sorgen um das, was nun folgen würde, hatte er doch gestern seine Reaktionen erlebt. Legolas presste die Lippen aufeinander und seine Augen wirkten klein, voll Zeichen des Schmerzes.

"Was ist genau passiert?", fragte Aragorn, der sich neben ihm niederkniete und versuchte, ihn mit einem Gespräch abzulenken. Verwirrt blickte ihn der Elb von der Seite entgegen, schüttelte langsam den Kopf und hielt jedoch schnell inne, denn auch diese Bewegung war nicht ohne peinigende Folgen. Aragorn deutete seine Geste, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnerte.

"Du hast hier gegen Orks gekämpft, bist über den Felsrand gerutscht und hast dir wahrscheinlich beim Aufschlag die Schulter ausgerenkt", erklärte er ihm, während er mit aller Vorsicht Legolas' rechte Hand ergriff. Dieser zuckte bei der leichten Bewegung zusammen und stöhnte leise.

Aragorn hatte bei anderen Männern bereits miterlebt, wie schmerzhaft die kommende Prozedur werden würde. Still dankte er jetzt seinen daraus gemachten Erfahrungen, denn er wusste dadurch, was nun zu tun war.

"Hast du das zweite auch gefunden?", fragte Legolas gepresst, dabei auf sein weißes Messer im Köcher deutend den Aragorn noch immer umgeschnallt am Rücken trug.

Ohne aufzublicken, erklärte er ihm: "Ja, habe ich. Es liegt dort vorne beim Abgrund."

„Und meinen Bogen?"

Diesmal musste Aragorn enttäuschend den Kopf schütteln. Seinen Bogen hatte er nirgends gesehen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das nun Folgende und fasste vorsichtig mit beiden Händen den Unterarm des Elben. Er musste den Ellenbogen abwinkeln und danach durch Ziehen und Drehen des Armes das Schultergelenk wieder richtig reponieren. Legolas sog hart die Luft ein und der heftige Schmerz trieb ihm die ersten Tränen in die Augen.

„Versuche so weit wie möglich die Muskeln zu entspannen, sonst gelingt es nicht sofort und ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu erklären, wie schmerzhaft ein misslungener Versuch sein würde", erklärte Aragorn mit leiser Stimme.

Mit einem gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht keuchte Legolas nur ein kurzes „Nein".

"Halte dich mit der anderen Hand an mir fest. Du wirst es brauchen", forderte ihn Aragorn gutgemeint auf.

Der Elb reagierte nicht darauf. Aragorn wusste, er müsse jetzt schnell sein, sonst würde dies noch mehr Qualen bedeuten. Mit einem gezielten Ruck war es geschehen und Legolas schrie auf, unfähig diesen Schmerz zu verdrängen und presste sich unwillkürlich an Aragorns Schulter, einen weiteren Schrei darin erstickend. Schwer keuchend und am ganzen Körper zitternd hielt er sich krampfhaft weiter an ihm fest. Die Schmerzen mussten horrend sein und Aragorn fühlte sich elend, ihm so hilflos dabei zusehen zu müssen.

Langsam entspannte sich Legolas etwas und lehnte deutlich schwerer an der Schulter des Dúnadans. Er atmete immer noch schneller, hielt die Augen geschlossen und Aragorn merkte, dass es mehr war, als nur der körperliche Schmerz, der den Elben noch bei ihm verharren ließ. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sich zum ersten Mal an ihn wenden und seine Hilfe annehmen, seine Hilfe dringend brauchen. Diese Sicherheit wollte er ihm geben und legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihn, fühlte dabei das immer noch währende Zittern seines Körpers. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er, wie sich Legolas fallen ließ, scheinbar nicht nur körperlich, aber mit der unausgesprochenen Gewissheit, dass Aragorn ihn auffangen würde.

Dieser zarte Hauch des Vertrauens bewegte den Menschen und als Legolas den Kopf hob und von ihm abließ, schien es ihm, als blickte ihn dieser zum ersten Mal bewusst entgegen. Die darin gefundene Klarheit in seinen blauen, noch immer tränenglänzenden Augen überraschte ihn. Es war, als hätte ihn dieser starke Schmerz aus einem tiefen Alptraum erweckt und würde eben daraus zurückgekehrt sein. Der Moment währte nur kurz und Aragorn nahm sich vor, ihn später mit seiner gesamten Situation zu konfrontieren. Zuerst musste er ihm jedoch noch anderweitig helfen.

"Dein Arm muss unbedingt ruhig gestellt werden. Dazu brauche ich die Sachen auf meinem Pferd und am Weg hier her habe ich _galmae_ entdeckt, das deine Schmerzen etwas lindern wird. Es wirkt sehr gut bei dieser Art von Verletzung."

Aragorn ging zum Steinabhang, hob das Messer auf und übergab dieses mitsamt dem Köcher an Legolas. Er würde sich im Notfall auch mit der linken Hand verteidigen können.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Ich hole nur schnell mein Pferd."

"Danke", kam es ehrlich von dem Elben, der inzwischen wieder an der Felswand lehnte.

Aragorn blickte noch einmal zu ihm zurück, bevor er zum Weg durchstieß und zu laufen begann. Ihm war bewusst, nun einen Zugang zu Legolas gefunden zu haben und würde ihn nun weiter wachrütteln und zu allem genauer befragen. Er hoffte, wenn er ihn mit seinem Tun konfrontierte, würde er wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren wollen.

Rasch waren ein paar _galmae-_Wurzeln mit dem Messer ausgegraben und sein Pferd stand auch noch immer geduldig an der zurückgelassenen Stelle. Dessen Nüstern bebten, als Aragorn liebevoll darüber strich.

"Du bist ein gutes Pferd. Es wird Zeit dir einen Namen zu geben und ‚Boron' klingt mir sehr passend für dich, denn ‚treu' bist du wahrlich", sprach er leise zu ihm, stieg auf und lenkte ihn den kurzen Weg weiter hinauf, wo die späte Nachmittagssonne spielerisch zwischen den hohen Baumstämmen hindurch schien und die hier umgebenden Pflanzen in ein warmes Licht tauchte.

°

Aragorn bog die letzen Schritte zur Lichtung ein und bemerkte Legolas' Schimmel neben seinem Reiter grasen. Dieser musste abermals auf ein Zeichen seines Herren wartend irgendwo in der Nähe gestanden haben. Er bewunderte die Pferde elbischen Zuchtblutes, die eine sehr tiefe und innige Beziehung zu ihren Reitern entwickelten. Früher hatte er selbst so ein prächtiges Tier sein Eigen nennen können. Legolas stand hinter diesem und hatte den Köcher mit den Waffen über seiner linken Schulter hängen. Je näher er ihm kam, desto skeptischer wurde Aragorn. Er stieg ab und stellte sich mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vor ihn hin, während sich die beiden Pferde freundlich begrüßten.

"Willst du wieder weiter?", fragte er mit einem gehörigen Erstaunen in der Stimme.

"Ja", sagte der Elb nur knapp, wenn auch sehr müde wirkend.

"Wohin?"

Legolas strich über den Hals seines Pferdes, ohne zu ihm aufzublicken. "Weiter", entgegnete er emotionslos.

Aragorn trat an seine Seite. "Du meinst _weiter_ nach Süden, nach Hause", betonte er hoffnungsvoll.

Danach wandte sich Legolas direkt an Aragorn und es lagen so viele Fragen in seinem Blick, dass dieser die Gelegenheit packten musste, um ihn weiter zu konfrontieren. Er konnte ihn nicht schon wieder gehen lassen und irgendwie war er auch etwas enttäuscht, dass er abermals weg wollte, nach allem was geschehen war.

Auf die im Gras liegenden Orks deutend fragte er ihn: "Du willst somit weiter im Alleingang alle Orks ausrotten? Wie lange willst du so weitermachen?"

Keine Reaktion folgte.

Aragorn brachte dies nur noch mehr auf.

"Und ich habe das Gefühl, es ist dir egal, wenn du dabei dein Leben verlierst." Vielleicht konnte er ihn mit diesen Worten hervorlocken. Er musste jetzt alles versuchen.

"Menschen sterben auch, warum erscheint dir dieser Gedanke bei einem Elben so unmöglich?"

Aragorn akzeptierte diese Erwiderung nicht, wusste er doch, man könne in diesem Punkt Menschen und Elben nicht vergleichen.

"Aber Elben ist ein anderer Weg in ihrem Leben vorgezeichnet."

"Darf ich deshalb nicht frei über mich entscheiden?"

Eine Spur von Zorn wurde in Legolas' Zügen sichtbar und Aragorn war gewarnt, jetzt nicht weiter näher darauf einzugehen, denn das Gespräch wäre sonst schneller beendet, als er es vorhatte. Er musste eine andere Taktik anwenden.

"Nicht, dass dein Ableben einen großen Verlust bedeuten würde. Ich hatte dich in Imladris ja auch kaum beachtet", heuchelte er ihm diesbezüglich Desinteresse vor. Das war natürlich total gelogen, denn er hatte sehr wohl vernommen, dass der Sohn König Thranduils ein begnadeter Kämpfer war. Auch seine Frau, eine wunderschöne Waldelbenfrau, hatte er einmal in Imladris angetroffen und sie noch gut in Erinnerung behalten. Sie war voller Anmut und ihr dunkel schimmerndes Haar umkränzte schmeichelnd ihr feinzügiges Gesicht. Unwillkürlich tauchte das Antlitz Arwens vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Arwen... nach der sich sein Herz so sehr sehnte und die er niemals wieder treffen würde... niemals wieder treffen durfte.

"Sie haben mir alles genommen..."

Diese unerwarteten Worte rissen Aragorn aus seinen eigenen, quälenden Gedanken und er hörte Legolas leise weitersprechen.

"Und ich... trage die Schuld daran."

Aragorn hatte damals keine Details über den Hergang des tragischen Unglücks gehört, aber jetzt wurde ihm einiges klarer. Er blickte in das Gesicht des Elben ihm gegenüber, der sich danach wieder seinem Pferd zuwandte. Er, der in Imladris unter ihnen aufwuchs, konnte darin mehr lesen, als sonst ein Mensch und jeder andere würde es unüberlegt als ausdruckslos bezeichnen. Legolas machte sich neben dem Verlust auch große Selbstvorwürfe an allem die Schuld zu tragen.

Voller Mitgefühl legte Aragorn ihm seine Hand auf den Arm und sprach verständnisvoll auf ihn ein. "Davon habe ich gehört, Legolas und es muss entsetzlich für dich sein. Man erzählte mir jedoch auch, dass du ebenso nicht mehr leben würdest, weil du schon so lange verschwunden warst."

Der Elb blickte nicht auf, antwortete nur leise: "Das stimmt. Ich _lebe_ seither auch nicht mehr."

Er hatte noch nie einen Elben mit solch einer Verzweiflung und Resignation angetroffen. Immer schon hatten sie ihr Schicksal angenommen und weitergemacht. Furchtbare Dinge mussten diesem Geschehen vorausgegangen sein, dass er so derart seinem Lebenswillen abgeschworen hatte.

„Auf Dauer werden die Orks zu zahlreich sein, selbst für einen guten Kämpfer wie dich." Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf die im Gras verstreut liegenden Orks, ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Aber ich denke, du versuchst ihr zu folgen, indem du auch sterben willst", fügte er mit Bedacht hinzu.

Legolas ging nach diesen Worten etwas auf Distanz, doch wandte er sich ihm jetzt direkt zu, wenn auch immer noch weiter wortlos. Aragorn erkannte in dem zugeworfenen Blick, dass er mit seiner Feststellung nicht einverstanden war konnte jedoch jetzt nicht mehr anders und wollte ihn zu einem gewissen Punkt führen, um ihm die Augen zu öffnen.

"Und hast du auch nur einmal darüber nachgedacht, was du deinen Leuten damit antust, die dich lieben? Sie sind voller Trauer und vermissen dich genauso und du gehst einfach fort, ohne ihnen etwas von deinem Verbleib zu sagen? Warum kehrst du nicht wieder zurück?"

Unbewusst ließ er sich von seinen eigenen, verdrängten Gefühlen hinreißen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen seiner Familie gegenüber kam schmerzlich hoch und hielt ihn ab, über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Zu spät sah er den Schmerz in Legolas Augen, den jene ausgelöst hatten. Ruckartig entzog ihm dieser seinen Arm, drehte sich zum Pferd und versuchte aufzusteigen, was ihm mit der verletzten Schulter jedoch misslang.

Aragorn hielt ihn auf.

"Du kannst nicht immer davonlaufen, du musst dich dem allen stellen. Nur so kannst du wieder deinen Frieden finden."

Der Elb hielt inne, blickte langsam von Aragorns Hand direkt in seine Augen. Diesmal war darin die gleiche Kälte wie am vergangenen Tag zu finden. Diese eindeutige Warnung ignorierend zog Aragorn ihn vom Pferd weg.

"Du kannst es nicht verstehen. Lass mich los!", warnte ihn der Elb leise.

Er zog ihn trotzdem weiter und Legolas ließ es sich scheinbar gefallen.

„Estel, lass mich los!" Mit einem für ihn sicher schmerzhaften Ruck riss er sich frei und versuchte abermals auf das Pferd zu gelangen.

„Nein, ich werde dich jetzt nicht mehr alleine lassen." Verzweifelt wollte er ihn nochmals packen, doch der Elb war schneller. Drohend richtete sich eines seiner Messer auf ihn. Aragorn verharrte ruhig und in dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass langsameres Vorgehen seinerseits wohl besser gewesen wäre.

„Legolas, bleib bitte hier, ich werde dir helfen!", versuchte er nochmals auf ihn einzureden.

Noch immer sein Messer auf ihn gerichtet, zischte dieser bedrohlich: „Bleib wo du bist, _Mensch, _und mische dich nicht in mein Leben ein. Du könntest deines dabei verlieren!"

Nach diesen harten Worten, drehte er sich um, versuchte kein weiteres Mal den Aufstieg auf sein Pferd und ging neben diesem langsam in Richtung fortlaufenden Weg davon.

Zurück blieb Aragorn, in dem, mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Verdruss über das Geschehene, die Gedanken rasten. Er verstand Legolas' Argumente, doch konnte dieser nicht immer vor allem davonlaufen und im Schutze seiner Familie würde er doch Trost finden? Widerstrebend stellte er bei diesen Gedanken fest, dass er genau das Gleiche getan hatte. Im letzten Winter hatte er aus seinen verletzten inneren Gefühlen heraus alle verlassen die ihn liebten, die ihn noch immer gebraucht hätten. Doch konnte er damals nicht anders und sah derzeit keinen Weg, der dies jemals ändern könnte.

Er stieg auf sein Pferd, lenkte es zum ausgetretenen Weg und ihm wurde abermals klar, was er zu tun hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr alleine lassen. Er fühlte sich ihm bereits zu sehr verbunden, sein Schicksal ging ihm jetzt nahe, denn er hatte das Leid in seinen Augen gesehen, ein Leid, welches er nur zu gut verstand.

Aragorn stieg wieder ab und folgte mit dem Pferd im Rücken den Spuren Legolas'. Bald verließen diese den Weg und führten zu einem weitern, kleinen baumlosen Platz. Hier ließ er Boron zurück und schlich vorsichtig alleine durch die dichten Baumreihen. Nach einer Weile sah er den Elb im Gras zwischen den hohen Bäumen liegen und sein Pferd stand neben ihm. Er vermied es, sich ihm zu nähern, denn er wäre nur wieder vor ihm geflohen oder hätte ihn angegriffen. Anstatt dessen wollte er diesmal anders vorgehen. Den Weg zurückschleichend schnappte er sich seinen Bogen und ein paar Pfeile. Zum ersten Mal an diesem bereits weit fortgeschrittenen Tag bekam er ein großes Hungergefühl und war sich sicher, auch Legolas würde dieses bereits verspüren.

°

Diesmal hatte eines der Wildkaninchen keine Chance zu entkommen und Aragorn schürte das Feuer für den bevorstehenden Braten. Die von ihm gewählte Stelle bot eine gute Sicht durch die hier eher lose stehenden Bäume verschiedenster Arten und gewährte den Schutz einer höhlenartigen Felswand im Rücken. Dichte Farne wuchsen am Rande des offenen Platzes, der sich unter der oben weit nach vorne geneigten Wand sehr trocken hielt und deshalb als Nachtlager bestens geeignet war. Boron stand abgezäumt und vom Sattel befreit in seiner Nähe und schnaubte genüsslich in den umgebundenen Futtersack.

Langsam entschwand das Tageslicht zwischen den Bäumen, wich dem dunklen Drängen der Nacht, mit all ihren geheimnisvollen Begebenheiten, derer sich Aragorn jedoch schon längst gewöhnt hatte. Durch die Baumkronen konnte man noch das abendliche Türkisblau des Himmels erkennen und im Westen sammelten sich bereits ein paar rötlich schimmernde Wolken, damit die letzen Farben der Abendsonne reflektierend.

Er war sich seiner Sache so sicher gewesen, doch mit Einbrechen der Dämmerung verblasste die Genialität seiner Idee in ihm. Lustlos schnitt er sich ein Stück des fertigen Bratens ab und stellte etwas aufmunternd fest, dass er dank der hier gefundenen Kräuter köstlich schmeckte.

Immer dichter drängte sich die Dunkelheit rund um die kleine Feuerstelle und das rhythmische Zirpen der Waldgrillen verstärkte seine aufgekommene Müdigkeit. An einem dicken Baumstamm neben der Felswand lehnend streiften seine Gedanken ungewollt wieder zu Arwen. Die Begegnung mit Legolas und seinem widerfahrenen Schicksal hatte abermals alles in ihm wachgerüttelt. Was sie jetzt wohl machte? Der Spätfrühling in Imladris war zauberhaft, die Sträucher und Bäume verwandelten die schmale Schlucht in ein duftendes Blütenmeer und neben ihrem Lieblingsplatz donnerte dröhnend der von der Schneeschmelze reichlich Wasser führende Bruinen herunter. Zahlreiche, schmale Regenbögen umrahmten die einzelnen Wasserfälle und verstärkten damit im strahlenden Sonnenlicht diesen magischen Ort, verblassten jedoch beim Antlitz der Tochter Elronds, für die sein Herz noch immer voller Sehnsucht schlug. Wie könnte er sie jemals vergessen, wie würde er jemals damit leben lernen?

Verzweifelt blickte er in den Nachthimmel hinauf und fühlte abermals die kalte Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich seit dem Abschied von ihr über sein Herz gelegt hatte. Nun ritt er wirklich einsam durch die Wildnis und seine Tage waren von Bitterkeit gezeichnet, wie er es damals vorausgesagt hatte. Bevor er sich weiter solch düsteren Gedanken hingeben konnte, hörte er ein kaum vernehmbares Rascheln und sah sich um. Legolas stand vor ihm und sein Blick sprach mehr als Worte es je vermochten. In seinen Augen lag ein stummer Hilfeschrei, direkt aus den Tiefen seiner Seele kommend.

* * *

**Erklärung**:  
**galmae**: das Heilkraut Beinwell _(Eigenübersetzung)  
_**Bruinen:** elbischer Name des Flusses „Lautwasser", der durch Bruchtal fließt

* * *

_... noch jemand da? (riskiert einen wagen Blick)  
... habe ich diesmal schon um "Futter" gebettelt? Please, feed the Dragon ...__  
bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte...  
__... dann freut's mich nach meinem Urlaub doppelt, schnell weiterzuschreiben :-)  
D A N K E, H A N N O N L E _:-D 


	5. Erinnerungen

_Hallo Leute! Ihr seid ja echt der Wahnsinn! Da gehe ich auf Urlaub und hoffe insgeheim bei meiner Rückkehr zumindest ein paar Reviews erhalten zu haben und dann habt ihr mir hier sooooo viele geschrieben! Lasst' euch alle hier einmal ganz, ganz lieb und fest knuddeln!  
Ich war übrigens auf einem Segelschiff, das den Namen EOWYN trug. Ich war total aus dem Häuschen, als ich an Bord ging, könnt ihr euch wohl vorstellen :-)  
Ausführliche Antworten habt ihr wieder extra erhalten und hier wie immer das traditionelle, kurze Dankeschön von mir an:  
**Veruca**: über deine lobenden Worte habe ich mich besonders gefreut und dass meine Bemühungen nicht umsonst waren. Nochmals ein Danke aus ganzem Schreiberherzen!  
**sundayshine**: es freut mich, dass dir emotionale Geschichten gefallen, denn da bist du hier richtig und danke für dein abermaliges Kommen!  
**Andromeda**: willkommen in dieser Runde! Du liebst Freundschaftsgeschichten? Gut, dass ich an weiteren arbeite ;-) DANKE!  
**Loeke77**: ach ja, so Autorinnen können lästig werden, nicht wahr? ;-) Danke für deine Zeit und lieben Worte, wie immer!  
**Steffi**: es freut mich, dass du hinzugestoßen bist und wie ich schon schrieb', ich bin über deine Worte einfach schlichtweg sprachlos (knall-rotwerd)  
**Elanor8**: es fängt an, dass ich auf deine Review richtiggehend warte und es tut so gut, dass dir die FF noch immer so gut gefällt – DANKE!  
**Nyella**: Oh, diesen Reviewstil kenne ich wo her (grins), es ist schön, dass das Lesen für dich nicht Pflicht, sondern auch Vergnügen ist (nochmals grins) und ja, dieser Satz wurde von dir gerettet ;-)

* * *

_

**Erklärung**: Durch Aragorns nun überlegter Hilfe, erkennt Legolas langsam, dass er sich dem allen nochmals stellen muss und Aragorn gerät dadurch selbst immer tiefer in seine Erinnerungen ...  
_  
... und auch diesmal erbitte ich mit leuchtenden Drachenaugen eure Meinung/Kritik und Feedback (bettelt) :-)

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache**

**5. Erinnerungen**_  
_**------------------------**

Legolas streifte seine Kapuze ab und Aragorns Blick fiel sofort auf sein zurückgebundenes Haar. Sichtlich hatte er sich bemüht die Verfilzungen daraus zu lösen und dies war für ihn ein gutes Zeichen, denn er nahm sich somit selbst wieder bewusster war.

Etwas entfernt von ihm, schimmerte das silbrigweiße Fell seines Pferdes in der Dunkelheit hervor. Der Anblick des verloren wirkenden Elben ließ ihn beinah aufspringen um ihn freundschaftlich an sich zu drücken, doch zwang er sich sofort zur Zurückhaltung. Beinahe spürbar vernahm er den Hilfeschrei der traurigen Augen, die ihm durch die wenigen Farben der Nacht dunkel entgegenblickten.

Aragorn bot ihm schweigend etwas zu Essen an, das dieser jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnte. Anstatt dessen fragte er leise: "Hast du ein wenig Wasser?"

Seinen Trinkschlauch an ihn überreichend bemerkte er sorgenvoll das leichte Zittern von Legolas' Hand. Dies übersah er jedoch unkommentiert, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sich die Quelle in der unmittelbaren Nähe befand und die Frage nach Wasser nur ein Vorwand war. Er war über sein Kommen mehr als erleichtert und diesmal würde er ihn nicht mehr so direkt konfrontieren, sondern vorsichtig an das Geschehen heranführen und ihm dabei genug Zeit lassen. Zeit, um Vertrauen aufzubauen und über alles zu reden zu beginnen. Mit einem Nicken nahm er den Trinkschlauch wieder entgegen und deutete ihm, sich ans Feuer zu setzen.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte er den Elb nochmals, nachdem dieser sich ihm schräg gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Abermals wurde diese Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln verneint. Aragorn zögerte etwas, ihm weitere Fragen zu stellen, wusste jedoch, dass dieser von selbst wohl kaum zu sprechen beginnen würde und wollte ihn vorsichtig heranführen.

„Wie lange bist du schon unterwegs?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme weiter.

Legolas starrte in die Flammen, die auf seinem Gesicht in der Dunkelheit ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten malten. Die Wärme tat ihm gut und er atmete bewusst langsam ein, bevor er antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Aragorn nahm dies zur Kenntnis, dachte sich so etwas bereits und zu seiner Überraschung nahm Legolas das nochmals angebotene Kaninchenfleisch diesmal dankend an.

"Wo bist du überall herumgekommen? Das würde mich interessieren", erkundigte sich Aragorn zögernd um das Gespräch fortzusetzen.

Der Elb erwiderte seinen neugierigen Blick jedoch nicht, starrte unentwegt weiter in den tanzenden Schein des Feuers. Noch immer wirkte er abwesend doch wurden erste, eindeutige Anzeichen von Vertrauen erkennbar, indem er gekommen war und jetzt weiter bei ihm blieb.

"Ich war weit weg", begann er langsam, "und erinnere mich an das Gebirge und viele Orkhöhlen."

Vorsichtig versuchte Aragorn ihn einen Schritt weiterzuführen.

"Ist dir bewusst, hier deiner Heimat sehr nahe zu sein?"

Diese Worte ließen Legolas aufblicken und Aragorn bemerkte, wie Schatten der Erinnerung vor seinen Augen vorbeiglitten.

"Es war... mir nicht mehr wichtig", flüsterte dieser stockend.

Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war deutlich erkennbar und Aragorn hielt sich wieder zurück, wollte ihn diesmal nur vorsichtig an seine Situation heranführen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich in südöstlicher Richtung, dem Waldfluss entlang, im _Taur-e-Ndaedelos_ bewegte, zeigte ihm wie sehr er unbewusst nach Hilfe suchte. Er überreichte ihm ein weiteres Stück Fleisch, doch lehnte dieser es ab, stand danach mühsam auf und sagte leise: "Ich habe dir lange genug Schwierigkeiten bereitet und will dich jetzt wieder in Ruhe lassen."

Aragorn stand ebenfalls auf und atmete tief ein.

"Legolas! Du wirst mir doch jetzt damit nicht erklären wollen, dass du schon wieder gehst?"

Gebannt blickte er auf den eindeutig müden Elben, der sich bereits einige Schritte entfernt hatte und ihm erwiderte: "Du hast sicher ein Ziel vor dir, bei dem ich dir nur hinderlich im Weg stehen würde."

Nach diesen Worten wankte Legolas, versuchte nach dem naheliegenden Baum zu greifen, doch Aragorn reagierte schneller und fing ihn auf.

"Du wirst dich jetzt hier bei mir niederlegen und einmal so richtig ausruhen. Alles andere kann bis Morgen warten", sagte er in freundschaftlichen, beinahe bestimmendem Tonfall.

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich Legolas von ihm zurück zum Feuer geleiten. Über dessen neue Zugänglichkeit war Aragorn mehr als erfreut, denn er hatte es schon fast nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt.

Die noch immer währenden Schmerzen waren Legolas mehr denn je ins Gesicht geschrieben und ohne weitere Worte griff Aragorn nach den _gelmae_. Mit geschickten Handgriffen schnitt er die dunklen Wurzeln in kleine Stücke, drückte diese mit der Breitseite des Messers zu einer breiähnlichen, klebrigen Masse zusammen und fügte alles auf ein Tuch. Zu Legolas gewandt erklärte er ihm: „Die Säfte dieser Wurzel werden die Schmerzen lindern und die Heilung beschleunigen. Es muss direkt an die verletzte Stelle gebracht werden."

Ohne Rücksicht auf die leicht misstrauischen Blicke des Elben, öffnete er behutsam dessen Gewand an der Schulter und legte ihm den Verband auf das verletzte Gelenk. „Du musst es zumindest einige Stunden einwirken lassen", klärte er ihn weiter auf, während er die Verschnürungen des Oberteils wieder vorsichtig über dem Verband verschloss. Als er fertig war betonte er nochmals: „Ruhe dich jetzt aus, Legolas, du brauchst es wirklich dringend. Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen." Mit einem Lächeln überreichte er ihm einen gefüllten Becher. „Trinke etwas von dem Tee. Durch die Kopfwunde hast du eine Menge Blut verloren und benötigst dadurch viel Flüssigkeit."

"Danke... Estel", entgegnete Legolas leise und nahm das warme Getränk an sich.

Kurz streiften sich ihre Blicke und Aragorn erkannte eine Art Erstaunen in dem des Elben und dies schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Legolas begann seine Hilfe anzunehmen und ihm zu vertrauen. Im allgemeinen ließen sich Elben nicht leichtfertig zu vertraulichen Gefühlen hinreißen, überhaupt diejenigen, die mit Menschen nicht sehr oft Kontakt pflegten. Seine Bemühungen schienen anzukommen und das Schicksal des Königssohns aus dem Düsterwald weckte immer mehr sein tieferes Interesse.

Kurz darauf legte sich der Elb nahe dem noch glimmenden Feuer nieder und war fast im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen. Die linke Hand auf der verletzten Schulter ruhend lag er friedvoll mit dem Rücken zur Felswand und langsam umfing die nächtliche Ruhe den Platz der beiden Männer. Der Dúnadan verspürte seit langem wieder eine Art Zufriedenheit und griff nach ein paar neuen Holzstücken um sie vorsichtig in die vergehenden Flammen zu legen. Mit lautem Knacken barst das darunter liegende, alte Stück und besorgt blickte er auf Legolas, hoffend ihn damit nicht geweckt zu haben. Dieser lag noch ruhig neben ihm und unwillkürlich betrachtete er ihn im rötlichgelben Feuerschein, der sich in dessen schlafenden Augen widerspiegelte.

Abermals glitten seine Gedanken zu den wenigen Momenten, in denen er ihm in Imladris begegnet war. Seine Brüder erzählten nur Gutes, erlebten früher schon einige Abenteuer mit dem Königssohn, den sie meist nur außerhalb von Imladris oder Lothlórien antrafen. Trotz der nahen Verwandtschaft zu den Galadhrim kam Thanduils Volk nur selten in jenem Land vorbei. Lothlórien... Das Reich der goldenen Bäume hatte er bis jetzt noch nie betreten, denn während er bei Elrond aufwuchs ergab sich dazu kaum eine Gelegenheit. Was wäre geschehen, wenn Arwen bei seiner damaligen Ankunft als Kind nicht in Lothlórien, sondern in Imladris gewesen wäre und er sie nicht erst im Alter von zwanzig Jahren kennen gelernt hätte? Wahrscheinlich wäre sie dann auch nur einfach seine Schwester geblieben, wie Elladan und Elrohir seine beiden Brüder. Befand sie sich vielleicht eben wieder unter Lothlóriens _Mellyrn-_Bäumen und hatte ihren inneren Frieden gefunden? Erinnerte sie sich noch an den Zauber, der sich einst zwischen den hängenden Birken Imladris' über sie beide gelegt hatte? Dachte sie noch an ihn? Seine Brüder wollten ihm diesbezüglich nichts erzählen, als er sie beim letzten Aufeinandertreffen vage nach Arwen fragte.

Ein durch die Dunkelheit hallender Kauzschrei riss ihn in die raue Wirklichkeit zurück und vor ihm tauchte wieder der nächtliche Wald mit seinen charakteristischen Umrissen auf. Er blickte auf Legolas, der sich leicht im Schlaf bewegte und zu träumen schien. Nach kurzer Zeit wälzte er sich leise stöhnend herum, schien immer tiefer in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein und Aragorn zögerte nicht länger ihn daraus zu erwecken. Vorsichtig stupste er ihn am Arm, doch blieb dies ohne Erfolg und beim weiteren Versuch agierte er etwas stärker.

"Legolas, wach auf!"

Daraufhin fuhr dieser erschrocken hoch und blickte verwirrt um sich, ehe die Erinnerung wieder in ihn zurückkehrte.

"Es war nur ein Traum, Legolas", sprach der Dúnadan mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn ein, "alles ist vorbei."

Noch etwas schneller atmend lehnte sich Legolas an die glatte Felswand und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Willst du es mir erzählen?", fragte Aragorn sachte.

Dunkle, gequält wirkende Blicke trafen ihn. "Ich... ich kann nicht."

Aragorn legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn sanft. "Wenn du so weit bist, dann höre ich dir zu, wie einem Freund."

Legolas nickte flüchtig und Aragorn las die Dankbarkeit in seinen blauen Augen. Kurz blickte sich der Elb im Lager um und deutete danach auf Aragorns Schlafstätte.

"Estel, lege du dich jetzt schlafen. Ich vermag es ohnedies nicht mehr."

„Fühlst du dich schon wieder besser?" Aragorn reagierte etwas ungläubig, aber der Elb bejahte seine Frage und bei genauerer Betrachtung wirkte dieser auch sichtlich ausgeruhter auf ihn und nach den letzten Nächten hier im Wald, hatte er selbst dringend etwas Schlaf nötig.

"Du weckst mich rechtzeitig? Immerhin bist du noch nicht wieder voll genesen", fragte er noch immer leicht verunsichert nach.

"Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich dies tun", erwiderte Legolas.

Aragorn nahm die Decke vom neben ihm liegenden Sattel und breitete sie über sich. Wie jede Nacht lag auch sein Schwert griffbereit neben ihm und bald entglitt er in seine innere Welt. Der harten Realität damit entkommend tauchten aus der Dunkelheit die weichen Umrisse eines Gesichtes vor ihm auf. Er spürte sie viel früher, als er sie zu erkennen fähig war. Arwen... Arwens Seele hatte zu ihm gefunden und nun fühlte er auch den feinen Wassernebel, der im Frühjahr immer über die Steinbrücke in Imladris sprühte und im Sonnenlicht funkelnde Perlen auf ihre dunklen Haare zauberte. Sanft strichen seine Finger über ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar und die wärmende Frühlingssonne tanzte spielerisch auf seiner Haut ehe er nur mehr ihre strahlenden Augen wahrnahm und für einen Moment der Ewigkeit für immer in ihnen versank.

°

Legolas' Blick glitt über den schlafenden Estel und verwundert betrachtete er den jungen Menschen. Warum hatte er ihm geholfen und sich dabei sogar in Lebensgefahr gebracht? Noch dazu, wo er ihn mehrmals so rüde abgewiesen hatte? Er wusste aus Erzählungen von Elronds Zwillingen, dass deren Bruder ein besonderer Mensch sei, stark und mit einem großen Herzen für alle friedlichen Rassen, doch hatte er ihn nie wirklich kennen gelernt. 'Estel' bedeutete Hoffnung. Ein guter Name, stellte er unwillkürlich fest und wurde sich bei diesem Gedanken bewusst, dass er ihm genau diese jetzt gab. Hoffnung... Sollte er sich diesem Gefühl wieder hingeben, mit all der Bitterkeit, derer er sich dadurch stellen musste? Doch hatte er sich nicht längst schon dieser Wandlung hingegeben?

Kühle Luft drang schleichend zwischen den Bäumen zum Lagerplatz hindurch. Die Nacht hatte ihre Mitte bereits überschritten und Legolas gab noch etwas Holz ins Feuer, dabei das erneute Aufflackern der verzehrenden Flammen beobachtend. Mit einem Stock richtete er die Lage der Scheite aus und verfolgte den Flug der feinen Funken, die von den Luftwirbeln oberhalb der Flammen hoch hinauf getragen wurden.

Neben ihm bewegte sich Aragorn im Schlaf, murmelte leise Worte die er kaum verstand, doch war ein Name zwischen ihnen klar und deutlich vernehmbar. Arwen... Noch einige Male hörte er ihn diesen flüstern, von Elronds wunderschöner Tochter, dem Ebenbild Lúthiens. Legolas gedachte der Erzählungen über Estel und seinem Fortgang aus Imladris, doch wurde damals im Düsterwald nicht viel darüber bekannt. Es hieß, er würde jetzt unter Menschen und nicht mehr unter Elben leben wollen. Aber war etwa Arwen mit ein Grund für diese Entscheidung? Vielleicht hegte er tiefere Gefühle für sie oder war es etwa sogar Liebe? Legolas blickte irritiert auf Estel. Fühlte sich dieser ihm deshalb so zugetan, weil auch er den Schmerz des Verlustes kannte und all diejenigen, die er liebte verlassen hatte?

Er näherte sich dem schlafenden Menschen und zog ihm vorsichtig die hinabgerutschte Decke wieder über. Man erzählte ihm immer schon, er solle die Menschen nicht zu sehr unterschätzen, sie verbargen in ihrem Leben mehr Geheimnisse als oft ein Elb in seinem bisherigen Dasein. Menschen waren verwirrend und ihre Entwicklung war einem steten Wandel unterworfen, so auch meist ihre Meinung und ihr Handeln. Doch dieser, vor kurzem erwachsen gewordene Mensch... war er eine Ausnahme?

Legolas wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und durch diese Gedanken aufwühlt, trat das Vergangene schwerer denn je in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Er fühlte sich schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr seitdem Tag, an dem er sich innerlich verschlossen hatte. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte und jede Empfindung schien doppelt so stark auf ihn einzuwirken. Der beruhigende, nächtliche Frieden drang nicht wie sonst zu ihm durch, überall vernahm er Laute, teilweise bekannte, doch erschreckten sie ihn jetzt immer von neuem. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er aus einem weit größeren Alptraum erwacht, als den, den er vorhin kurz erlebt hatte. Immer stärker wurde sein Innerstes umgriffen, sein Herz krampfhaft umklammert und hilflos stand er dem allen mit Nichts entgegen.

Ein kurzer Windstoß ließ das Feuer nochmals höher aufflackern und wurde mit einem leichten Rauschen der Bäume begleitet, zu denen Legolas nun unbewusst blickte.

Verzerrte Bilder durchdrangen den nächtlichen Wald, zuckten vage in sein Gedächtnis und die Luft um ihn erfüllte sich mit Gerüchen und Geräuschen des Vergangenen. Wie ein Schleier legte sich die ferne Erinnerung vor seine Augen, doch lagen die letzten Wochen schier ausgelöscht vor ihm und nur leichte Schatten erkannte er im Dunkel dieser Tage. Sein Innerstes hatte sich von diesem Schmerz ferngehalten den er jetzt umso intensiver verspürte. Sie waren zurückgekehrt, die stillen Schreie, die nur seine Seele vernahmen und denen er sich nun nicht mehr verschließen konnte.

Unfähig dem Folgenden Einhalt zu gebieten, spürte er erste Tränen heiß über seine Wangen laufen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen sie, nahm sie an, senkte den Kopf und fühlte ohnmächtig sein Innerstes langsam erstarren. Eisern umgriff es ihn, riss ihn mit sich und ließ ihn spüren wie er fiel, schier endlos fiel, in die verborgenen Tiefen seiner Seele.

Er war aus dem Alptraum der letzten Wochen aufgewacht, doch führte es ihn nun zu einem weiteren, einem, wo er sich dem Erlebten stellen musste, das er so lange verdrängt hatte.

Unablässig fanden stille Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen, die der moosige Boden unter ihm aufsog, auf den er ohne ihn wahrzunehmen blickte.

"Erzähle mir etwas von ihr", vernahm er eine gedämpfte Stimme neben ihm.

Legolas hatte keine Kraft mehr seine Tränen vor dem Menschen zu verbergen und wandte sich ihm zögernd zu. Aragorn lag mit dem Kopf in die Hand gestützt auf seinem Lager und blickte ihn aus sturmgrauen Augen voller Verständnis entgegen.

* * *

**Erklärung**:  
**gelmae:** Pluralform von _galmae_, dem Heilkraut Beinwell _(Eigenübersetzung)  
_**Lúthien:** Sie galt als die schönste Elbenfrau, die jemals gelebt hatte und ging mit Beren, einem Menschen, den Bund ein. _(in der Zeit des I. Zeitalters)  
_**Taur-e-Ndaedelos:** elbischer Name des Düsterwalds  
**Mellyrn**: Pluralform von _Mellorn_, die goldenen Bäume Lothlóriens

* * *

_... huch, ich bin ja vom Osteressen noch so überfressen, aber so einen kleinen Feedbackhappen... hm... der hat hier immer noch Platz... habt' Gnade mit dem schreibenden Drachen, der hier ganz lieb' um ein Review bettelt – hannon le, mellyn_


	6. Schmerz

_Habt vielen, vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews. Dieses Feedback ist so immens kostbar für mich und hat mich angespornt, dieses hier befindliche Kapitel doch noch vor meinem Urlaub (ich fahr' schon wieder :-) noch zu schreiben. Ihr habt euch dies somit selbst zu verdanken – wobei ich eigentlich die jenige bin, die hier nochmals DANKE sagt.  
Jedem, bei dem es mir möglich war, hat wieder eine ausführliche Reviewantwort direkt erhalten und hier nochmals aus Spaß eine kleine Erwähnung:  
**Ennessa**: hat mich wirklich gefreut, dass du dir die extra die Zeit genommen hast, jedes K zu lesen und auch zu reviewen! Hab' Dank für deine tollen Worte und ich hoffe, du findest wieder den Weg hier her!  
**Elanor8**: deinen Vergleich mit dem Raubtier und der reißenden Bestie finde ich sehr gut und wenn es auch nie meine Absicht war, dir hier eine Träne zu entlocken, so könnte es vielleicht sein, dass du diesmal ein Taschentuch brauchst? Sag's mir dann – jedenfalls wie immer mein großer Dank an dich!  
**Lilith**: das finde ich besonders nett, dass du hier hereingeguckt hast und mir das dann auch mitteilst. (knuddel) und danke für dein Lob an meine Worte, ich freue mich auf ein „wiederlesen" – danke!  
**Andromeda**: schön, dass du wiedergekommen bist. Ein Zitat (freu), danke für dein Lob (sich geschmeichelt fühlt) und sei gewarnt, es geht diesmal traurig weiter  
**Steffi**: Oh nein – du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen – ich freue mich auch später sehr über jede Review! Danke für dein Lob und dass dir diese Szenen so gefallen haben. Cliffi (schlechtes Gewissen bekommt und nun schweigt) D A N K E !  
**sundayshine**: wie auch diesmal, grinse ich über's ganze Gesicht, wenn ich deine Reviews lese, es freut mich, dich immer wieder zu begeistern – ach – du, und ihr alle verwöhnt mich viel zuviel! DANKE  
**Nyella**: wie ich schon einmal schrieb', das Lob der eigenen Beta ist sehr viel wert, wobei ich es direkt zurück geben kann, denn du bist diejenige, die mir immer in den schweren Stunden des Schreibens zur Seite steht! Danke dafür und für dein tolles Lob!

* * *

_

**Erklärung**: Legolas erzählt Aragorn nun von dem leidvollen Ereignis aus seiner Vergangenheit, die der Dúnadan mit Entsetzen verfolgt...

Was wären die Autoren ohne ihre Beta? Nichts sag' ich euch und ich danke hier Nyella, dass sie sich wahrlich noch in letzter Minute die Zeit nahm, um dieses Kapitel durchzugehen – hannon le, Nyella!  
_  
... und auch diesmal – please, don't forget to feed the writing dragon ;-)

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache **

6. Schmerz_  
_------------------------

Zögernd begann Legolas zu sprechen und sichtlich fiel es ihm nicht leicht.

„Sie war meine Sonne, an die ich mich jeden Tag wandte, sie war... mein Leben, ein Teil von mir, sosehr, dass ich diese Leere die sie hinterließ beinah erfassen kann..."

Unfähig weiterer Worte brach er ab und blickte wieder in den nachtdunklen Wald.

Aragorn wollte ihm etwas helfen, denn er wusste, dass Elben die den Bund eingingen auch nach deren körperlichen Tode für immer verbunden blieben. Jede _fëa_, die Seele, konnte sich in Mandos Hallen auf Valinor zu einer Rückkehr in ein neues Leben entschließen.

Mit diesem Gedanken fragte er bedächtig: "Wird sie wiederkehren?"

Legolas schloss kurz die Augen, blickte danach in das glimmende Feuer zwischen ihnen, ohne dessen angenehme Wärme zu spüren die es beständig abgab. Nur zögerlich deutete er mit seinem Kopf ein vages 'Nein', während im gedämpften Feuerschein weitere stille Tränen auf seinen Wangen glänzten.

Von dieser unerwarteten Antwort erschüttert, wusste Aragorn im ersten Moment nichts darauf zu erwidern. Für ihn, als noch junger Mensch, war dies ein Punkt den er selbst nie überdachte, zumal er sich solch einer Entscheidung nie stellen würde können. Doch unter Elben aufgewachsen, hatte er vieles über diese Dinge erfahren. Die Seelen derer Elben, die den Bund eingingen, fühlten nach dem Hinscheiden ihres Partners dessen Entschluss. Der Tod des Körpers vermochte ihre vormals eingegangene Verbindung nicht zu trennen, denn es waren die Seelen die sich verbanden. Entschloss sich eine _fëa_ gegen die Wiederkehr zum weltlichen Leben, erlosch mit Námos (Mandos') Einverständnis der Bund und die andere war frei und konnte wieder eine neue Verbindung eingehen.

Mit Entsetzen blickte er auf Legolas. Ihr Sterben musste furchtbar gewesen sein, sonst hätte sich ihre Seele nicht zu so einem unwiderruflichen Schritt entschlossen.

Fast ohne nachzudenken, flüsterte er entsetzt: "Wie ist es passiert?"

Schatten glitten vor Legolas' Augen vorbei und Aragorn war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er diese Frage jetzt hätte stellen sollen. Doch stockend sprach der Elb im nächsten Moment weiter, den Blick dabei nicht vom Feuer wendend: „Sie waren plötzlich überall... ich erschlug viele... aber... hatte es nicht geschafft... ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, konnte sie nicht beschützen."

Verzweifelt fuhr er mit der Hand über seine Augen, versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch unaufhaltsam liefen diese weiter. Kurz verbarg er sein Gesicht hinter der jetzt zittrigen Hand und blickte danach wieder in die rhythmisch tanzenden Flammen vor ihm.

Aragorn setzte sich auf, unschlüssig ob er mit Worten oder als stiller Zuhörer ihm bessere Hilfe bot.

Leise, fast flüsternd setzte er Elb fort: „Ich wurde am Morgen noch vor den ungewöhnlich vielen Orkssichtungen gewarnt. Doch wiegte ich mich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Palastes in Sicherheit und die Welt erschien uns speziell an diesem Tage so friedlich und nur für uns gemacht."

Ein Hauch eines Lächelns wurde auf Legolas' Zügen erkennbar, bevor es wieder in denen des Schmerzes entschwand und er fortfuhr: „Dann waren sie plötzlich überall... wir wurden getrennt und jeder kämpfte gegen eine Überzahl, derer wir nicht gewachsen waren. Sie hielten mich fest... während die anderen Orks sich auf sie stürzten... und sie zu ihrem Vergnügen langsam quälten."

Vor Aragorns innerem Auge formten sich schreckliche Bilder des Grauens und er fühlte bei jedem Wort sein Innerstes sich mehr verkrampfen. Betroffen sah er in die Augen des Elben, die ihm so fern und nun fast leer entgegen blickten, als dieser nur mehr flüsternd weitersprach: „Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie gefoltert wurde oder was genau in dieser Zeit mit mir geschah... ich konnte ihr nicht helfen... und mit jedem ihrer Schreie starb etwas in mir... bis... bis ihre Seele ihren Körper verlies und sie für mich unerreichbar wurde."

Diese schrecklichen Worte vernommen, konnte Aragorn den darin enthaltenen Schmerz fast selbst in sich fühlen, erkannte jedoch, dass hier noch mehr war.

„Und dann spürte ich...", begann Legolas und sah nun direkt in seine Augen und der Blick war so derart voller Verzweiflung, „wie... wie unser... Kind in ihr starb."

Sekundenlang starrte er in die Augen des Dúnadan und vorhin unfähig, atmete er jetzt unwillkürlich ruckartig ein. „Danach... war alles nur mehr ruhig um mich."

"Ein Kind?", hauchte Aragorn, schier unfähig auf das Gehörte zu reagieren.

Legolas' Stimme klang erschöpft, als er noch weiter hinzufügte: „Ich weiß nicht mehr wie, aber ich wurde gerettet, doch war ich innerlich ebenso gestorben."

Unentwegt starrte Aragorn voller Entsetzen auf Legolas, der ihm nun aus müden Augen entgegenblickte. Er hatte an dem Tag nicht nur seine Frau, sondern auch sein ungeborenes Kind verloren. Ein Gedanke jagte den anderen und er fühlte sich kaum imstande zu ermessen, was dies an seiner Stelle für ihn bedeuten würde, während er die weiteren Worte des Elben vernahm.

„Damals wusste noch niemand, dass uns ein Kind geschenkt wurde und wir wollten es an diesem Abend im Kreise der Familie verkünden. Anstatt dessen...", er brach ab und sein Blick glitt abermals ins Leere, „es war alles so furchtbar für sie, dass sie eine Rückkehr nicht mehr in Betracht zog. Sie wird weiter in Mandos Hallen verweilen, wie auch damals, als sich unsere Seelen zum letzten Mal berührten und sie entgültig den Bund mit mir frei gab."

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid für dich... ich wage nicht zu sagen, dass ich dich verstehen kann. Ich kann nur erahnen, was du durchgemacht hast und wie groß dein Leid noch immer sein muss."

Die verständnisvollen Worte des Dúnadan drangen nicht in Legolas' Bewusstsein. Zu sehr war er in der leidvollen Erinnerung gefangen.

„Ich hatte einfach alles in meinem Leben, verstehst du? Und habe alles in einem einzigen Moment meiner Unvernunft und Unachtsamkeit verloren. Ich alleine bin schuld an alle dem, was ihr widerfuhr und nichts kann dies je mehr ändern."

Legolas senkte den Kopf und Aragorn erkannte deutlich, wie sehr der Lebenswille des Elben gebrochen war. Dies und die ausgesprochenen Worte waren mit so viel Schmerz verbunden, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Du bist nicht schuld, es sind diese verdammten Orks!"

Blanke Wut verdrängte langsam seine Betroffenheit und unwillkürlich gedachte er der Erzählungen über Celebrían, der Mutter seiner Geschwister. Einst fiel auch sie in die Hände von meuchelnden Orks, die sie folterten und nicht einmal Elronds Heilkünste vermochten ihren vergifteten Körper danach zu heilen. Ihre einzige Rettung war der Aufbruch zu den Unsterblichen Landen, nach Valinor, und Elrond hatte diese Trennung bis heute nicht überwunden, so wenig er sich das vor anderen auch anmerken ließ.

Nochmals richtete er energisch seine Worte an ihn: „Du trägst keine Schuld, denn die Orks dringen immer tiefer in Gebiete vor, wo niemand damit rechnen würde und sie kennen keine Gnade oder Gerechtigkeit, sie sind nur das Werkzeug des wahren Bösen."

„Nein, ich habe genug Erfahrung um dies hätte verhindern zu können", entgegnete Legolas, dabei den Kopf langsam schüttelnd, „ich hatte sie nicht gehört, nicht einmal ein Anzeichen war vorher zu vernehmen... nichts."

Aragorn stand auf und setzte sich direkt vor Legolas. Er musste sich mühsam zur Ruhe zwingen, so aufgebracht war er vor Wut über diese vernommenen Worte der damaligen Tat. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf die des Elben und drückte sie sanft.

„Legolas", begann er, doch dieser reagierte nicht darauf.

„Legolas, so hör' mir zu."

Zögernd richtete sich dessen Blick auf ihn und als er weitersprach, bemerkte er aus der Nähe die dunklen, immer noch tränenglänzenden Augen.

„Es gibt Dinge, die können selbst vom stärksten Krieger nicht beeinflusst werden. Mache dein Herz nicht noch schwerer, indem du dich für etwas beschuldigst, dass du nicht verhindert konntest."

Energisch schüttelte der Elb seinen Kopf.

„Ich hätte es verhindern können und ich versprach sie zu beschützen, mein gesamtes Leben lang."

Aragorn fasste ihn an beiden Armen und sah ihn mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen durchdringend an.

„Du kannst jede Tat so lange drehen und wenden, bis sie dir in der Weise erscheint, wie du sie sehen willst. Ihr Tod lag nicht in deiner Hand und glaube mir, ich bin mir sicher, sie würde eines nicht wollen - nicht wollen, dich hier so zu sehen, so gebrochen und so völlig ohne Hoffnung. Bedenke, sie gab dich frei - frei, um dein Leben fortzuführen und eines Tages wieder glücklich zu werden."

„Nein", wisperte Legolas und Aragorn spürte, wie er sich allmählich gegen seinen Griff wehrte. Legolas Atmung ging stockend und seine aufkeimende Gegenwehr wurde immer deutlicher spürbar. Er hatte sich seine Sichtweise der Tat so sehr zu eigen gemacht, dass er unfähig war, die Wahrheit zu erkennen.

„Legolas, bitte, nimm' es an. Sie wollte es so."

„Nein!", sagte er nun bestimmter und wollte sich ihm abermals entziehen, aber Aragorn hielt ihn weiter fest.

„Bitte, höre auf, dich wieder vor dem allem zu verschließen!", stieß er hervor und blickte in die Augen des Elben, in denen neben Verzweiflung nun auch Angst zu erkennen war.

„Lass' mich bitte los", sagte dieser nun fast flehend und machte damit allzu deutlich klar, wieder vor allem weglaufen zu wollen.

Aragorn fühlte sich in diesem Moment völlig hilflos und verzweifelt. Die ganzen Geschehnisse um Legolas nahmen ihn sichtlich selbst schwer mit und er wusste nur, dass er ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen durfte.

„Nein, ich lasse dich jetzt nicht gehen", erwiderte Aragorn verzweifelt, als er wieder Tränen in dessen Augen glänzen sah.

Legolas schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, versuchte aufzustehen um sich entgültig aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Jetzt konnte sich der Dúnadan nicht mehr halten und völlig verzweifelt und selbst beinah den Tränen nah, zog er den Elb an sich und nahm ihn fest in seine Arme, dabei leise flüsternd: „Bitte, höre auf dich so zu quälen, dich trifft keine Schuld!"

Aragorn spürte, wie sich Legolas kurz gegen seine Umarmung wehrte, doch drückte er ihn nur noch fester an sich und nun unhaltbar, liefen eigene, ungeweinte Tränen über seine Wangen. Tränen des Leids, dass er selbst oftmals in seinem jungen Leben verspürt hatte und erst jetzt, wenn auch unbewusst, zu aktzeptieren begann. Doch er spürte auch immer stärker, dass er diesem Elben helfen musste.

„Ich vermisse sie so sehr", hörte er ihn leise, mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Kaum mehr fähig in diesem Moment etwas zu erwidern, flüsterte Aragorn: „Erfülle ihren letzen Wunsch und kehre wieder zu deinem Leben zurück."

Er hielt den Elben weiter fest in seinen Armen, während er dessen und sein eigenes Zittern spürte.

Für eine Weile verblieben die beiden sich so einander haltend an dem einsamen Waldplatz, wo nur das leise Schnauben der Pferde die hier umgebende Stille unterbrach. Langsam wurde Legolas ruhiger und Aragorn ließ ihn frei, dabei immer noch besorgt in sein Gesicht blickend. Es war ihm, als hätte der Elb ihm einen Blick in seine Seele gewährt. Etwas, dass zwischen Mensch und Elb nicht alltäglich war und wenn dies geschah, würde sich ein starkes Band zwischen ihnen bilden.

Bedächtig begann Aragorn zu sprechen: „Ein weiser Mann sagte mir einmal folgende Worte, die ich dir nun weitergeben möchte. Jeder hat einen Schatten, der ihn verfolgt und eine Vergangenheit, die ihn belastet. Um seinen eigenen Schatten zu sehen, musst du dem Licht den Rücken kehren. Niemand kann seinem eigenen Schatten entfliehen oder die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen. Aber jedem ist die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich der Sonne und dem Licht zuzuwenden. Der Schatten ist immer noch da, aber dein Blick ist auf etwas Größeres gerichtet, dem Licht aus deiner Zukunft, die noch nicht niedergeschrieben ist. Halte fest an ihr, Legolas und suche nicht weiter die Schuld bei dir, sondern tue das Einzige, dass nun Sinn macht. Kehre nach Hause zu deinen Leuten zurück und befreie sie von ihrer Trauer und ihrem Leiden, welches sie genau so sehr quälen muss wie dich. Tue dies auch dir zu liebe und danach, wenn es dir hilft, bekämpfe weiter den Feind wo du nur kannst."

Sein Blick suchte nach einer Reaktion in dem Gesicht des Elben, als er weitersprach: „Komme danach zu mir, Legolas. Schließe dich mir an und folge den Weg nach Rhudaur zu den Dúnedain, wo wir gemeinsam gezielt gegen das wahre Böse kämpfen, um das zu tun nachdem unser Herz verlangt. All diejenigen zu beschützen, die bald tiefer dem Schatten des Bösen ausgeliefert sind und ihm ohne unserer Hilfe zu Opfer fallen würden." Kurz wurde sein Blick leer, schien zu traurigen Erinnerungen abzugleiten, bevor er sich ihm wieder zuwandte: "Zu viele Freunde habe ich in letzter Zeit sterben sehen, um diesem Gefühl nicht endlich freie Hand zu geben. Ich werde mich den Waldläufern anschließen und dich dort jederzeit willkommen heißen."

„Ich kann noch nicht zurück", sagte Legolas, doch sichtlich bewirkten diese Worte etwas in ihm.

„Es wird dir nicht leicht fallen, aber es führt kein Weg mehr daran vorbei. Denk' an deine Leute und beginne wieder zu leben um das zu erhalten, was sie einst so an dir liebte."

Nach diesen Worten dachte Aragorn an die Vorstellung einer Rückkehr nach Imladris. Wie es für ihn wäre, wenn er zurück an jene Orte käme, die voller Erinnerungen an glückliche Stunden mit Arwen waren und ihm wohl auch ohne sie dort anzutreffen nur schmerzhafte Erinnerungen bescheren würden.

„Hat jemals ein Gefühl so sehr von dir Besitz ergriffen, dass du nicht mehr atmen konntest, nicht mehr leben, nichts mehr empfandest? Jeder Raum, jeder Gegenstand erinnerte mich an sie. Selbst in den Blicken meiner Leute spiegelte sich mir nur dieser grauenhafte Tag wider und kurze Zeit nach meiner Genesung ritt ich hinaus zu der Stelle, wo es passierte. Ich musste dies alles verlassen, denn ich vernahm nur mehr diese Schreie, die sich in mein Herz drängten und alles rund um mich langsam auslöschten."

Aragorn verstand sehr gut von was der Elb hier sprach und erwiderte, mit eigenen, schwermütigen Gedanken belastet: „Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich deine Frage mit einem klaren Nein beantwortet hätte, doch was alles in letzter Zeit geschah, lässt mich bitter daran zweifeln und ich kann es dir zu einem gewissen Teil nachempfinden."

„Weil du auch deine Familie verlassen hast?", fragte ihn Legolas, für ihn jetzt überraschend.

„Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, so ging auch ich, weil ich nicht mehr bleiben konnte."

Seine Gedanken schweiften wie von selbst an den Tag zurück, als Elrond ihm seine wahre Herkunft eröffnete und er später zum ersten Mal auf Arwen traf und sie seit dieser Stunde an liebte. Alles erschien jetzt nur mehr wie in einem Traum.

„Wenn du es noch brauchst, dann lege dich nochmals schlafen", hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne Legolas' Worte, die seine schweren Gedanken durchbrachen.

„Noch ein wenig Schlaf könnte mir wirklich nicht schaden, zumal ich in den nächsten Tagen noch einen Umweg zu den Grenzen deines Reiches machen muss."

Aragorn hatte dies mit völlig ernster Stimme gesprochen, konnte sich jedoch jetzt ein feines Grinsen nicht verhalten. Legolas sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und leichtem Missgefallen an.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dich jetzt nicht mehr alleine zu lassen und daran halte ich fest", verteidigte sich der Dúnadan, während er die Decke über sich zog und sogleich die Augen schloss.

Noch immer etwas aufgewühlt streiften seine Gedanken zu dem weisen Mann, der ihm einst jene Worte erzählte, als er vor Kummer über den Tod eines guten Freundes beinah alle Hoffnung verlor. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit dankte er Elrond dafür und für die vielen Diskussionen über Sein und Sinn des Lebens, die ihn bereits als junger Mensch die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen ließ. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages wieder so ungezwungen mit ihm sprechen können.

°

Legolas lehnte sich an die Felswand und atmete bewusst tief ein. Der würzig harzige Geruch der hier stehenden Tannen strömte schmeichelnd um ihn und erinnerte ihn an laue Sommerabende, die er oftmals an solchen Plätzen verbrachte, früher, als sie noch Kinder waren und der Düsterwald noch _Eryn Galen_, ‚Großer Grünwald' genannt wurde. Die Morgendämmerung würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und sein Blick schweifte durch die Lagerstätte. Feiner Rauch stieg aus der noch glosenden Feuerstelle auf und weiße Asche umrahmte die verkohlten Holzreste. Es war zu spät um noch weiteres Brennholz nachzulegen. Er blickte zwischen den dunklen Bäumen hindurch und vernahm vage das dahinter liegende Gebüsch. Zu dieser Stunde gab es kaum Laute im Wald, denn es war die Zeit vor Anbruch der Dämmerung in der sich die Nachttiere bereits zurückgezogen hatten und die anderen noch nicht zur Jagd aufgebrochen waren.

Er horchte bewusst in die noch tiefe Dunkelheit. Es war auffällig ruhig und auch sonst drang nichts mehr zu ihm an diesem Platz hindurch. Keine Schreie aus der Vergangenheit, die sein Herz und seine Seele unaufhörlich quälten. Keine Schatten der Erinnerung, die sich vor seinem Blick drängten und ihn fühlbar erstarren ließen. Sonderbar kalt wurde ihm nun plötzlich, als er dies bemerkte und ihm seinen Umhang enger um sich ziehen ließ. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Aragorn, der neben ihm ruhig schlief, ehe er auch seine Kapuze wieder überstreifte. Trotz dieser ungewohnten Kälte, war es ihm, als könnte er wieder frei atmen, ohne dass die schwere Last seines Herzens alles in ihm übernahm. Bedeutete dies, dass es vorüber war? Nein, dies sicher nicht. Der Schmerz war noch immer deutlich zu spüren, doch sollte er nun wieder zurückkehren, wie Estel es ihm sagte? War er wieder bereit dazu, sich den direkten Erinnerungen zu stellen?

Noch weiter verspürte er die Kälte in sich dringen und er umgriff mit seinen Armen die nun angezogenen Knie. Müdigkeit stieg bedächtig in ihm hoch, so sehr, dass er schwer dagegen ankämpfen musste. Er wollte nichts mehr fühlen, an nichts mehr denken, er wollte sich einfach nur der Leere hingeben, die ihm so warm und verlockend entgegenrief. Sein Kopf wurde schwer und seine Arme starr und für einen Moment der Schwäche ließ er sich fallen. Ruckartig riss er seinen Kopf hoch, als ihm bewusst wurde, fast eingeschlafen zu sein. Mit großen Augen blickte er in die nächtliche Dunkelheit, dessen Stille kein befremdendes Geräusch durchdrang und nur von seinem eigenen Atmen durchbrochen wurde.

Bald gab er abermals, für einen kurzen Moment, dem drängenden Gefühl nach und so vernahm er nicht mehr das leise Rascheln, dass sich ihnen oberhalb der Felswand langsam und bedrohlich näherte.

* * *

**Erklärung**:  
**fëa und der Bund zwischen Elben, deren Ableben und Weiterleben:** _Quelle: J.R.R. Tolkien's History of Middle-earth  
_**Námo:** der wahre Name des Vala, der mehr unter dem Namen Mandos bekannt ist, der ursprünglich nur die ‚Hallen des Wartens' - Mandos Hallen bezeichnete  
**Eryn Galen**: 'Großer Grünwald', elbischer und ursprünglicher Name des Düsterwaldes, bevor sich der Schatten über ihn legte

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und bitte - findet wieder ein paar Worte für den schreibenden Drachen - please, feed the dragon - ich schreibe auch ganz sicher weiter, brauche aber ganz viel Ansporn :-D  
Hannon le!_


	7. Entscheidung

_(hüstel) Ähm… wie soll ich bloß nach so langer Zeit das Wort an meine Leser richten? (sich verlegen an den Drachenflügeln kratzt) Aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir, da Weihnachten ist, noch einmal verzeihen?  
Das Leben ist oft grausame Realität, die leider diesmal mich voll erwischte und dann gibt es noch so unberechenbare Dinge wie „Datenverluste" und so musste ich zwei Kapiteln vollkommen neu schreiben.  
Aber – ich habe es geschafft und das auf alle Fälle dank eurer vielen und wahnsinnig aufbauenden Reviews! Ohne euch würde diese Geschichte hier immer noch halbfertig vor sich in der Datenbank herumkümmern und ich kann euch gar nicht genug dafür danken!!! HANNON LE !!!_

_Auch, wenn ich vermute, dass sich hier nicht mehr viele von meinen damaligen Lesern herumtreiben, tippe ich hier die traditionellen Reviewantworten. Mal sehen, wer von euch noch da ist (wink)  
__**Caerdin**__: danke, dass du meine Geschichte gelesen hast und es ist für mich immer das aller höchste Lob, wenn sich ein Leser in die Charaktere hineinversetzen kann und den Schreibstil passend findet. Ich hoffe, du kommst vielleicht einmal wieder hier vorbei um das Ende zu erfahren.  
__**Enessa**__: was soll ich sagen, alleine schon von dir eine Review zu bekommen ist schön, denn du weißt, dass ich deinen wunderbar beschreibenden Stil selbst sehr schätze. Der Spruch mit dem Licht und Schatten stammt zu 90 Prozent von mir, ein kleiner Teil kommt aus der Psychologie, die ja hier sehr passend war. Ich nehme mir vor, jetzt wieder öfter in den Hallen der FF's herumzuirren… war lange genug weg – ich meld mich!  
__**Veruca**__: Den Vorwurf des Kitsches akzeptiere ich, denn ich habe wirklich lange überlegt, ob ich es so stehen lassen soll… aber mein Herz sagte ja – und was glaubst du was ich bin – ein hoffnungslos, romantischer (manchmal kitschiger) Drache, aber ich finde es trotzdem total toll von dir, dass du durchgehalten hast und mir sogar noch die Zeit für ein Review geschenkt hast! Danke, auch für dein aufmerksames Lesen!  
__**Elanor8**__: ich bin dir selbst nach so langer Zeit nicht böse, auch, wenn du diese Zeilen hier wohl kaum noch lesen wirst. Wie bei Veruca vorhin geschrieben, habe ich sehr mit mir gerungen, es so zu schreiben, weil meine „Kitschglocken" auch geläutet haben… aber ich empfand es so und ich bleibe mir beim Schreiben immer treu. Auch dir sage ich ein absolut ehrliches Danke, dass du trotzdem weiter gelesen und auch noch gereviewt hast.  
__**Tanja**__: was soll ich noch viel schreiben, du hast es ja miterlebt und ich bin auf dein überraschtes Gesicht gespannt (obwohl ich es kaum sehen werde), wenn du den Altert in dein Postfach rasseln siehst. Eine Mail wird dann bald auch eintrudeln – rupf mich doch einfach mal an den alten Schuppen, wenn ich wieder in so eine lange Pause verfalle!!! Ich brauche diesen Tritt… (auf den Schwanz, bitte!)  
__**sundayshinie**__: das tut fast weh, wenn du von „nicht früher Zeit hatte" sprichst – und ich lasse dich hier xx Monate (nein, zähle sie bitte nicht zusammen!) auf eine Fortsetzung warten. Ich danke dir, für deine lobenden Worte und du scheinst dich im Tolkien-Universum ja auch ganz gut auszukennen. Das Weiterleben nach dem Tode ist tatsächlich so von Tolkien vorgegeben worden. (siehe HOME)  
__**jacobsangel86**__: ich fühle mich unsagbar geschmeichelt, durch dein Lob über meinen Schreibstil und es tut mir leid, dass du wirklich heulen musstest. (psst – mir ging es genau so) Bei dem Lob über meine Rechtschreibung werde ich fast rot, denn das war schon mal viel anders, davon hat meine Beta heute noch Alpträume (g) Ich würd mich freuen, wenn du das Ende dieser Geschichte auch noch beurteilen würdest  
__**Nyella**__: ich befinde mich auf einer mathematischen strikten Ursprungsgeraden? Na hoffentlich hat die Gerade jetzt nicht einen Knick bekommen (g), aber ich werde deine wirklich tolle Review zu K6 mit Sicherheit nie vergessen...  
__**Elsa**__: ich danke dir für das Lesen meiner Geschichte und hoffe sehr, dass du dich noch einmal hier hereinschaust, denn das Ende ist bereits fertig geschrieben! DANKE nochmals, auch für deine zweite, aufmunternde Review. Auch wenn ich dir nicht direkt antworten konnte, so hat sie mich immens gefreut!  
__**Archie Kennedy**__: auch dir danke ich herzlichst, dass du die Geschichte gelesen und hier auch eine Review hinterlassen hast. Besonderen Dank für deine Aufmunterung, denn damals hatte ich nach deinen Worten, zumindest einen Teil von K7 geschafft gehabt. Danke!  
__**Rhianna**__: Mae govannen! Ich danke auch dir von ganzem Herzen für deinen Schubs. Er kam zu einer unerwarteten Zeit, aber er legte den Grundstein für das, was du nun unterhalb lesen kannst. Ich danke dir, denn es kann kaum einer ermessen, was mir das Schreiben bedeutet und wie schlimm es war, es verloren zu haben. DANKE für deine tolle Review zur genau richtigen Zeit!  
__**Liderphin**__: Mae govannen, ‚Stern der Erde'. Deine Worte sind mir hier wirklich eine Ehre, denn du bist auch von der „alten" Truppe und sie waren unter Garantie, das Tüppfelchen auf dem i, dass mich zu einem laufenden Weiterschreiben bewog. Dein Lob beglückt und beschämt mich zugleich, denn viele „Monde" sind vergangen. Ne, mal ernst – dein Review hat einen weiteren, rießigen Schubs erzeugt! P.S.: (Schleichwerbung an) Wenn du Naturbeschreibungen liebst, dann schnuppere mal in „Nur ein Traum" hinein – es ist weniger kitschig, als es klingt, denn ich liebe das Dramatische (g) (Schleichwerbung aus)  
__**Andromeda**__: bei dir werde ich nun zum letzten Mal heute rot, deiner Worte wegen… danke, und ich bin unsagbar froh, dir sagen zu können, dass ich die Geschichte komplett vollendet habe. Wegen Oscar – deine Worte sind schmeichelhaft, aber bis dato wusste ich nichts davon und ich glaube, dazu ist meine Geschichte einfach nicht bekannt genug, weil zur Zeit nur hier on. Ich glaube, ich freue mich auch so einfach total ehrlich über Reviews… alles weitere, überlasse ich dem Schicksal

* * *

_

**Erklärung**: Nur knapp einem Hinterhalt der Feinde entkommen, triff Legolas eine folgenreiche Entscheidung…

Und hier ist noch ein kleiner Platz, mich bei meiner Beta Nyella zu bedanken, die immer an mich geglaubt hat.

_... und auch __jetzt noch, nach so langer Zeit gilt - please, don't forget to feed the writing dragon ;-)

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache **

7. Entscheidung_**  
**_**------------------------**

Zu spät vernahm Legolas die Gefahr, die langsam näher gekrochen kam und ihn seine Sinne erst im letzten Augenblick warnen ließen. Er starrte direkt in die gelben Augen eines Orks, dessen Mund sich soeben zu einem hämischen Grinsen verformte und halbverfaulte Zähne bloßlegte. Der Schatten einer Schwertklinge ließ ihn instinktiv zur Seite rollen und prasselnd traf Erde in sein Gesicht, die durch die Wucht des Aufschlags hoch geschleudert wurde.

Aragorn war zeitgleich mit ihm in der Höhe und holte bereits zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, als Legolas sein Kurzschwert zog und damit den nächsten Hieb des ihm gefährlich nahen Orks parierte. Dank seiner Schnelligkeit sank der Gegner nach zwei Schlägen zu Boden. Mit einem gewandten Blick schätze er die Lage ein und zog danach sein zweites Kurzschwert aus der Halterung. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn den Schmerz der Bewegung seiner Schulter ignorieren. Er brauchte seine zweite Waffe, denn auch wenn er sie nicht mit aller Kraft führen konnte, brachte sein elbischer Kampfstil damit einen lebensrettenden Vorteil. Es bedurfte trotzdem all seines Geschicks und seiner Kraft, den Hieben der ersten dunklen Gegner rechtzeitig zu entgehen.

Nur mehr unbewusst nahm er den Kampfschrei Aragorns neben ihm wahr, denn immer rascher wurden sie umzingelt, Ork drängte sich dicht an Ork und im schwachen Licht der erst keimenden Morgendämmerung erkannten sie nur den unmittelbaren Gegner vor ihnen. Alsbald spürte er den Schmerz seiner Schulter nicht mehr, Schlag um Schlag führte er aus, dabei die Grifflage seiner Schwerter unzählige Male ändernd und das spritzende Blut seiner grausigen Gegner ignorierend. Er sah nicht mehr in ihre Augen, vernahm nicht mehr deren Fratzen, reagierte und kämpfte instinktiv, denn sein Denken war nur mehr unbewusst. Er fühlte die tödlichen Gegner um sich, spürte ihre Angriffe kommen und wehrte sie ab, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten.

Stoßweise prallten die Angriffe der Orks auf sie und die kurzen Momente, in denen sie sich zurückzogen, reichten nicht aus um zu fliehen. Der sicher geglaubte Platz beim Felsvorsprung stellte sich als tödliche Falle heraus, denn die Orks verließen sich nicht mehr auf ihre körperliche Stärke und Überzahl, die sie ansonst ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Verluste gezielt einsetzten. Sie zogen sich immer früher zurück und griffen erneut an, mit der Absicht ihre in der Falle sitzenden Opfer zu ermüden.

Bald erschien es, als würden sie den Schergen des Grauens hilflos ausgeliefert sein. Anfangs, noch Seite an Seite stehend schafften sie eine gute Abwehr, doch Legolas benötigte durch seine Verletzung länger, bis er den Feind mit einem gezielt tödlichen Hieb in die Brust niederstreckte und seine Waffe für den nächsten wieder frei war. Seine Kräfte begannen langsam zu schwinden und auch Aragon wurde sich dessen bewusst.

Unweigerlich kroch die Morgendämmerung im Wald empor und überflutete die bitter umkämpfte Lichtung mit einem blendenden Zwielicht, das ihre Feinde noch bizarrer erscheinen ließ. Aragorn verfluchte den für sie ungünstigen Stand der Sonne, doch begann er sich mit neu gewonnener Hoffnung zu Legolas durchzukämpfen, dessen Kräfte sichtlich nachließen. Beim nächsten Rückzug der Orks wollte er einen Ausbruch aus der Lichtung wagen. Ein kurzer Blick neben die Felsen bestätigte ihm, dass die Pferde sich nicht mehr auf der Lichtung befanden, doch konnte er sich Borons Nähe sicher sein. Ein scharfer Windzug, gepaart mit einem Zischen zog knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei und voller Entsetzen blinzelte er in das gespenstische Zwielicht aus Licht und Schatten. Ein Bogenschütze!

„Legolas!"

Sein Ruf wurde von dem donnergleichen Brüllen der Orks übertönt, doch musste er seinen Freund auf diese unerwartete Gefahr aufmerksam machen, die sich noch geschickt getarnt, im blattbewehrten Gebüsch aufhielt. Verbissen kämpfte er gegen den immer größer werdenden Abstand zwischen ihnen an.

Legolas duckte sich unter einem zu nahen Schwertschlag, kam mit sichtlicher Anstrengung noch schnell genug wieder hoch und überkreuzte beide geschärften Schwerter am Hals des Orks. Kurz hielt er vor Schmerz inne, während der leblose Körper lautlos vor ihm zu Boden fiel und die Sicht auf zwei weitere, herannahende Gegner frei gab. Mit seitlich ausholenden Zwillingsschwertern schritt er auf sie zu und streckte beide nach einigen Hieben unerbittlich nieder. Jede Parade ließ ihn dabei die unermüdliche Stärke seines Gegners spüren und dann spürte er, dass es zu spät war.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls presste ihm Luft aus seinen Lungen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, was geschehen war. Ein gedämpfter Schrei begleitete den Ruck, den er verspürte, als er wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde und nur kurz sah er in Aragorns schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, bevor ihn dieser den weißen Griff seines Messers in die Hand presste. Aragorn hatte sich schützend auf ihn geworfen und aus seiner Seite ragte ein Pfeil, den er mit einem Ruck abbrach.

„Lass es uns zu Ende bringen, egal wie es endet", keuchte Aragorn und kaum diese Worte ausgesprochen, drehte er sich um und lief mit erhobenem Schwert und von einem markerschütternden Schrei begleitet, gegen die verbliebenen Orks. Legolas zögerte nicht, sperrte die berechtigte Sorge über seinen Freund aus, und mit neu gefundener Kraft stellte er sich dem Bogenschützen, der nun aus seinem Versteck zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat.

°

„Wo ist Boron?", fragte Aragorn verwirrt, dadurch aber flüchtig von seinen Schmerzen abgelenkt.

Legolas blickte zu ihm hoch um sich dann jedoch unbeirrt der Versorgung der Pfeilwunde zu widmen. Immer noch raste sein Herzschlag schnell und er musste all seine Kraft zusammennehmen um gegen das lauernde Zittern seiner Hände anzukämpfen. Zumindest lag Estel jetzt endlich ruhig an einen der Felsen angelehnt, umringt von toten, stinkenden Körpern des hier geschehenen Grauens. Der Fall des Bogenschützens hatte den verbliebenen Orks sichtbar den Mut genommen und trotzdem grenzte es für Legolas schier ans Unmögliche, das sie noch weitere töten und den Rest in die Flucht schlagen konnten. Ohne Estels Mut und Ausdauer trotz seiner Verwundung mit voller Härte weiterzukämpfen, lägen sie jetzt hier Seite an Seite auf der blutdurchtränkten Erde.

„Bleib ruhig liegen!", ermahnte er ihn leise. Dem jungen Menschen schien der Mut jetzt ein wenig abhanden zu kommen, denn die Schmerzen waren stark und er selbst fühlte nur zu deutlich, wie die Anspannung seines Körpers der nun unausweichlichen Schwäche wich. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf mit der unbegründeten Hoffnung, ihr so entgegenwirken zu können.

„Wer ist Boron?", fragte er, um sich und den Verletzten mit einem Gespräch abzulenken.

„Boron ist mein Pferd, ich hatte dir seinen Namen noch nicht genannt."

„'Treu' - ein schöner Name für ein Pferd", antwortete er und legte ihm dabei seine linke Hand auf die Brust, während seine rechte das abgebrochene Pfeilstück unterhalb der Rippen umschloss. Durch die mit Widerhaken bestückte Spitze musste er ihn so gefühlvoll wie möglich herausziehen.

Aragorn bäumte sich vor Schmerzen auf und kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen den Drang zu Schreien an. Nur ein paar Tränen stahlen sich als Zeuge der schmerzvollen Prozedur aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Keuchend und bleich lag er danach vor dem Elben und presste sich noch immer leicht gegen dessen Hand.

„Ich hasse Orks!", brach er schnaubend hervor und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden, während er Legolas zusah, wie er die Pfeilspitze langsam zwischen den Fingern drehte und begutachtete. Sein dabei kurz aufflackernder, besorgter Blick war ihm nicht entgangen. Eine weitere, anrollende Welle des Schmerzes traf ihn und abermals versuchte er sie mit einem sinnlosen Schlag auf die staubige Erde zu verdrängen.

„Spare deine Kräfte, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns", sagte Legolas, abermals leise und legte den Pfeil vorsichtig beiseite.

„Was ist mit dem Pfeil?", fragte Aragorn nach außen hin ruhig, innerlich jedoch angespannt, denn eine matte Vorahnung nistete sich in ihm ein.

Legolas rieb einen zurecht gerissenen Stoffstreifen mit der überbrühten Kräuterpaste ein und bedeckte damit vorsichtig die noch immer blutende Wunde. Aragorn sog hart die Luft ein.

„Das wird schnell die Blutung stillen", hörte er ihn erklären, während die längeren Stoffbahnen fest um seinen Brustkorb gewickelt wurden.

Aragorn wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort und blickte Legolas durchdringend an. „Und es hilft auch gegen Gifte. Ich weiß, was _Athelas_ bewirkt. Es ist meines." Sein Tonfall klang etwas gereizt, doch stand er immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des jüngsten Geschehens.

„Leider war dies das letzte davon", erklärte ihm Legolas, während er die Enden des Verbands verknotete. „Hier und selbst im Waldland-Reich wächst es nicht."

„Das liegt an der Legende. Königskraut findet man nur dort, wo sich ein König der Númenorer aufhielt oder den Weg entlang reiste", erklärte Aragorn und kurz flackerten die Geschichten in seinem Gedächtnis auf, die er oftmals lustlos lesen musste. Seit der Gewissheit seiner wahren Herkunft, hatte alles in Bezug auf Númenor einen bitteren Nachgeschmack angenommen.

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken beiseite, denn Legolas drängte zur Eile und reichte ihm sein Obergewand. Aragorn schien es, als würde er seinem Blick ausweichen, darum fasste er anstatt dessen nach seinen Händen, fester, als beabsichtigt. „Ich mag mit meinen einundzwanzig Jahren für dich noch lächerlich jung sein, aber ich habe in diesen bereits genug erlebt, um die Wahrheit zu ertragen. Sag mir, was mit dem Pfeil ist." Diesmal sprach er seine Worte wieder mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er das krasse Gegenteil in sich fühlte. Er war darauf bedacht, in der Miene seines Gegenübers zu lesen.

Legolas' Gesicht hatte einen ihm nur zu gut vertrauten, elbischen Ausdruck angenommen, aus dem kein Mensch richtig deuten konnte, was in ihm vorging. Doch er war Estel, der Mensch, der in Imladris bei Elronds Elbensippe aufgewachsen war und dies verlieh ihm besondere Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit den Kindern Illúvatars.

Nur zögerlich brach die alles verbergende Maske auf und der besorgte Blick kehrte wieder zum Vorschein. „Der Pfeil wurde vergiftet."

Aragorn schloss kurz die Augen und wollte eben eine weitere Frage formulieren, als Legolas ihn unterbrach: „Es ist kein mir bekanntes Gift. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

°

_Ich muss Estel retten!_

Immer wieder durchdrang ihn dieser Gedanke während er das dichte Unterholz mit seinen Händen auseinander teilte und rasch hindurch glitt. Wie ein unsichtbarer, bleierner Schleier umhüllte ihn die gespenstische Ruhe, die diesen Ort seit dem Angriff noch immer erstarrend anhaftete. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich abermals beschleunigt und die verletzte Schulter schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung. Dies ließ sich jedoch angesichts der frisch abgeknickten Zweige und der teilweise gut erkennbaren Hufspuren am Boden leichter ertragen. Hier war eindeutig ein Pferd entlang gelaufen, schlussfolgerte er daraus.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich Boron finden, denn die Entscheidung, Estel zu seinem Volk zu bringen, war längst gefallen. Den Argumenten, die für ihn noch am Tage zuvor gegen eine Rückkehr sprachen, war die Dringlichkeit Hilfe für den Menschen zu finden gewichen. Jenen Menschen, der ihn zuvor selbstlos gerettet hatte, so wie es nur ein ganz besonderer Freund machen würde. Estel gestand es sich durch seine Jugend noch nicht ein, aber er war sichtlich schwerer verletzt, als es im ersten Moment erschien. Einige Gifte zeigten ihre verheerende Auswirkung erst später und dann meist auf eine sehr heimtückische Art und Weise. Nur ungern hatte er ihn in dieser Lage nahe dem Kampfplatz alleine zurückgelassen. Fortwährend bestand die Gefahr von nochmals angreifenden Orks, die neu gestärkt nur auf ihre nächste Gelegenheit warteten um in gleicher Weise hinterlistig zuzustoßen.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne vollständig aufgegangen und sandte ihre kräftigen Strahlen nun auch bis in die letzten Winkel des teilweise dornigen Dickichts. Dem Weg mit den frischen Spuren weiter folgend empfand er die damit begleitende Wärme nur unbewusst, denn all seine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf jede kleinste Bewegung um ihn herum. Das auf den Blättern nun kontrastreiche Spiel aus Licht und Schatten machte die Suche nicht einfacher, jedoch schimmerte bald das braune Fell des Dunkelfuchses zwischen den Zweigen hindurch. Er hatte ihn endlich gefunden.

Wild schnaubend empfing ihn Boron und Legolas sah die Angst in seinen Augen aufleuchten, die der brutale Angriff der Orks hinterlassen hatte. Er stand mitten in dichten Brombeersträuchern, deren lange, biegsame Zweige an der hier kleinen, baumlosen Stelle besonders stark wucherten. Das plötzliche Auftauchen des Elben schien seine Panik noch zu verstärken und tiefrot blitzten seine geblähten, bebenden Nüstern hervor.

„Bleib' ruhig, Boron, ganz ruhig. Ich werde dir helfen."

Mit diesen sanft gesprochenen Worten näherte sich Legolas dem verängstigten Tier und erkannte sogleich dessen Problem. Borons Vorderbeine waren unweigerlich im dichten Gewirr der Zweige verfangen und mit jedem Zerren, schnitten sich die Dornen noch tiefer in die bereits blutenden Hautstellen. Aus einer Schnittwunde am Schenkel drang Blut, das jedoch bereits zähflüssig stockte.

Der panische Blick und die zurückgelegten Ohren waren Legolas Warnzeichen genug um alle Vorsicht zu bewahren, denn dieses Pferd stand noch immer unter dem Schock des Angriffs und der Verletzungen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Legolas und vernahm das Zittern des Pferdekörpers unter seiner Hand, mit der er über das schweiß- und blutbedeckte Fell strich. Die sanfte Berührung und die unentwegt leise gesprochenen Worte beruhigten das Tier langsam, bis nur mehr seine nervös flappende Unterlippe etwas von der vorherigen Aufregung verriet. Vorsichtig durchtrennte er mit dem Jagdmesser die dornigen Brombeerzweige. Sie hatten an einigen Stellen tiefe Wunden gerissen und Boron zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, als er ungeduldig abermals an den vermeintlichen Fesseln zerrte.

Endlich waren seine Beine frei und sichtlich dankbar schnaubte er kräftig neben Legolas ab. Um die Versorgung der Wunden würde er sich erst wieder bei Estel kümmern können.

„Komm, Boron. Wir brauchen jetzt deine ganze Kraft."

Mit einer Hand auf ihn gelegt lenkte er ihn rasch den Weg zurück. Die Zeit drängte und er musste so schnell wie möglich mit Estel in den Nordosten zurück… in die Palasthallen… zurück… nach Hause.

°

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er vergiftet war? Ich spüre außer dem Wundschmerz absolut nichts, was darauf hindeuten könnte", fragte er Legolas, der seit geraumer Zeit neben ihm ging, um den verletzten Boron für einige Zeit zu schonen. Der Blick aus den klaren, elbischen Augen genügte ihm als Antwort. Er war sich sicher.

Sie waren seit dem späten Morgen unterwegs, hatten nur kurz nach der Überquerung des hier im Nordwesten noch schmalen Waldflusses halt gemacht um Boron und sich selbst zu versorgen und die letzten, blutverschmierten Zeugnisse des vergangenen Kampfes abzuwaschen. Die Vorräte gingen dem Ende zu, aber darüber zerbrach sich Aragorn eher weniger den Kopf. Seine Wunde machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, so sehr stach ihn die linke Seite, bei jedem Schritt den Borons Hufe auf die moosbewachsene Erde setzten.

Die weichen Strahlen der Abendsonne tunkten das vielfältige Grün des Waldes in einen goldenen Schimmer, der sich wie ein Tuch seidig an die Blätter am Wegesrand schmiegte. Gepaart mit der Stille, die diesem Ort derzeit anhaftete, wurde einem nur allzu leicht ein trügerisches Bild des Friedens vorgegaukelt. Aragorn sehnte sich trotzdem nach diesem heuchlerischen Zustand, denn mittlerweile hatten sich seine schweren Gedanken eines unerwünscht regen Eigenlebens bemächtigt.

„Was wurde aus Celebroval, deinem silbrig glänzenden Schimmel?", fragte er Legolas, um sich abzulenken, obwohl sich dessen Schicksal lebhaft vor ihm abzeichnete.

„Warum hast du den Pfeil abgefangen? Er war für mich bestimmt."

Aragorn blinzelte, denn diese Frage hatte er als Antwort nicht erwartet und ihm schien, als wäre sie dem Elb bereits auf der Zunge gelegen, so rasch kam sie auf ihn zu. Er selbst hatte bis jetzt daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet und hatte es auch nicht weiter vor, denn für ihn war seine Handlung etwas, das nicht erklärt werden musste.

„Ich…", fing er an und brach ab, denn jäh in diesem Moment wurde er von einer weiteren Welle schlimmer Schmerzen überrollt. Immer öfter gesellte sich ein brennender Husten hinzu, der seine Pein noch verstärkte. Als es endlich vorbei war, merkte er erst, dass Legolas in Borons Zügel gegriffen hatte und ihn besorgt musterte. „Es geht schon wieder", brach er flach hervor.

„Wir werden uns hier kurz ausruhen. Es wird bald dunkel und du brauchst dringend eine Rast."

Aragorn verkniff sich den Protest der in ihm hochstieg, ignorierte jedoch die helfenden Hände und glitt alleine aus dem Sattel, nicht ohne sich dabei verstohlen auf die Lippen zu beißen. Mit den Füßen am Boden angekommen merkte er, wie schwach er war und wankend hielt er sich am Sattel fest. Legolas richtete rasch ein Lager in einer nahen, versteckt liegenden Mulde, die von der Größer her auch für Boron ausreichte.

Das karge Mahl aus Notvorräten war schnell und schweigend gegessen und Aragorn machte jetzt keine Anstalten mehr, sich gegen weitere Hilfeleistungen von Legolas zu wehren. Das kleine Feuer spendete ihm kaum Wärme, doch brachte die Paste aus frisch aufgebrühten Kräutern eine angenehme Linderung. Letztendlich siegte die Erschöpfung und schnell umhüllte ihn die lockende Dunkelheit, die die Schmerzen und Schreie des abscheulichen Tages mit dem Mantel des Friedens bedeckte.

°

Die Nacht wurde einem Alptraum gleich und als sich deren letzte Stunde anhand der graufahlen Dämmerung im Osten zwischen den, sich dunkel hervorhebenden, Baumstämmen ankündigte, fühlte Aragorn immer stärker die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit über seinen Mut siegen. Das Gift zeigte sich heimtückisch, denn es gab erst allmählich seine grausame Wirkung preis. Sein linkes Bein hing wie tot in Borons Steigbügel und das Kribbeln des anderen verhöhnte seine letzten, hoffnungsvollen Gedanken, dass es kein tödliches Gift sei. Er spürte förmlich, wie es sich mit jedem Atemzug wie eine windende Schlange in seinem Körper ausbreitete und heiße Spuren des Schmerzes hinterließ, bevor es ihn langsam, aber stetig hinrichtete. Pein und Kälte wurden beharrlich stärker, die zunehmend von ihm Besitz ergriffen und unwillkürlich klammerte er sich am Sattel fest. Legolas war mit ihm in der Nacht noch aufgebrochen, als die Wirkung der Kräuter nachließ und sich eindeutige Anzeichen einer Verschlechterung einstellten. Sein Blick war nun stetig sorgenvoll, er verbarg nichts mehr vor ihm. Es war auch nicht mehr nötig.

Nachdem Aragorn zur Mittagsstunde nach einem starken Hustenanfall entkräftet vom Pferd gefallen war, stieg Legolas hinter ihm auf und bald glitt er, von seinem Freund festgehalten, in einen wechselnd unruhigen Wachschlaf hinüber und nahm den später an ihm gespenstisch vorbeiziehenden Nachtwald nur schemenhaft war.

Aus einem der peinigenden Träume erwacht, blinzelte Aragorn in das blendende Licht. Wo war er? Ihm war kalt und er fühlte Hände auf sich. Die Schmerzen – sie waren weg. Er blinzelte nochmals, wollte sich jedoch nicht bewegen, vor Angst, die Schmerzen würden sofort zurückkehren.

„Estel, hörst du mich?", drang eine vertraute Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Wo… sind…?" Seine Stimme krächzte abscheulich und gehorchte ihm nur zum Teil. Es war unsagbar schwer, die Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen.

„Hilfe ist nicht mehr weit, Estel, darum halte durch! Bitte!"

Er vernahm Hast in der Stimme seines elbischen Gefährten. Abermals fühlte er Hände auf seinem Körper und diesmal war es unangenehm, teils sogar schmerzhaft. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und bemerkte, dass Legolas etwas auf seine Wunde strich.

„Nicht so gut wie _Athelas_, aber es hilft dir für einige Zeit."

Aragorn öffnete nun vollständig die Augen, denn die Stimme des Elb klang nun eher verzweifelt.

„Lass mich… hier… Die Grenzwachen werden mich ohnedies nicht… gewähren lassen", keuchte er voller Anstrengung von den wenig gesprochenen Worten. Jetzt erst merkte er, dass er am Waldboden lag, umringt von Bäumen mit dicken Rinden, deren beblätterte Kronen sich hoch himmelwärts erstreckten. Es schien ein sommerlich warmer Tag zu sein, aber ihm war kalt – eiskalt.

„Vergiss nicht, wer mein Vater ist und denke nicht mal mehr daran, mich noch einmal darum zu bitten."

„Du wolltest doch nicht… nach Hause." Seine Stimme war fast nur mehr ein Wispern, und sein Lächeln entstand nur mehr in seinem Inneren, als er die Antwort des Elben wie aus der Ferne vernahm.

„Ja, aber jetzt war es meine Entscheidung."

Sein Oberkörper wurde leicht angehoben, um den Verband zu binden. Er vermochte ihm nicht mehr zu helfen, denn er fühlte fast nichts mehr und war ironischerweise dankbar dafür. Boron erschien jetzt in seinem Blickfeld und an seiner Hinterhand zog sich eine dicke Spur aus geronnenem Blut. Der Kopf war fast bis auf den Boden gesunken und die Augen halb geschlossen.

_Boron_, wollte er sagen, doch brachte es nicht mehr hervor, denn die Dunkelheit umklammerte ihn abermals, derer er sich ohne Gegenwehr ergab.

°

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte sich Legolas neben dem Pferd in Richtung Südosten weiter. Der Wald hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit gewandelt und das seitlich einfallende Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne drang blendend durch die hohen Buchenbäume und zwang ihn immer wieder mit den Augen zu blinzeln. Stoßweise durchfuhren flüchtige Windböen das hohe, dichte Blätterwerk und nur gelegentlich vernahm man ein aufdringliches Klopfen von Grünspechten, bis danach alles wieder in diese gespenstisch anhaltende Ruhe verfiel. Nur die dumpfen Hufschläge Borons harrten verlässlich an seiner Seite aus und verdrängten unbewusst das Gefühl der ohnmächtigen Hilflosigkeit.

Besorgt blickte sich Legolas immer wieder in alle Richtungen um. Er erkannte diese Gegend bereits, denn sie befanden sich unweit der nördlichen Grenzen zu seines Vaters Reich.

Boron stolperte und wies damit auf weitere Anzeichen seiner endgültigen Erschöpfung hin. Der gnadenlose Ritt der vergangenen Stunden hinterließ deutlich erkennbare Spuren. An seinen Flanken bahnten sich neben teils frischem und verkrustetem Blut, breite Schweißrinnen den Weg hinab. In dem nassen, nun dunkel wirkenden Fell, traten von der extremen Anstrengung sichtbar die Adern hervor. Ein Brummeln entrang dem hilfreichen Tier, bevor es stehen blieb und sich energisch schüttelte. Legolas griff sofort auf Aragorn, der immer noch ohne Bewusstsein über dem Rücken des Pferdes lag. Sein Zustand hatte sich weiter verschlimmert und seine Haut war bleich und mit einem kalten Schweißfilm überzogen. Besorgt fühlte Legolas nach seinem Puls, hielt kurz den Atem an, bis er ihn letztendlich doch noch schwach fühlen konnte. Es war mittlerweile ein schier aussichtsloser Kampf gegen die Zeit.

Ein nahes, sehr lautes Donnergrollen ließ den Elben zusammenzucken und sogleich Boron wieder rascher voran ziehen. Er musste ihm trotz der Erschöpfung abermals zumuten sein Letztes zu geben. Jäh kam kalter Wind auf und wirbelte Staub und dürre Blätter am trockenen Waldboden umher. Erste Regentropfen trafen auf sein Gesicht, doch nahm er diese nur unscheinbar wahr, denn ein Flüstern drang leise zu ihm. So schnell der Wind es herbei trug, verschwand die zaghaft vernommene Botschaft der Bäume auch wieder.

_Vanya! Símen rascale, alarcave vanya sinomello!_

Abrupt blieb er stehen, griff nach einem seiner Zwillingsmesser und spürte im nächsten Moment wie Boron ihm ruckartig die Zügel aus der Hand riss. Wie aus dem Nichts baute sich plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten vor ihm auf, groß und schnell und mit einem zischenden Geräusch begleitet, sprang er durch die Luft. Legolas zögerte keinen Augenblick und stieß mit seiner Waffe über ihn zu, drehte sich blitzschnell zu Boron, um nochmals einen gezielten Hieb auf das schwarze Untier zu vollstrecken.

Ein abgetrenntes Bein lag zuckend am Boden zwischen ihnen. Unbeeindruckt dessen hatte sich die mächtige Spinne auf den Rücken des wehrlosen Pferdes festgekrallt und drohte ihre spitzen Giftzähne in Aragorns Körper zu rammen. Legolas wusste aus Erfahrung mit diesen Geschöpfen der Dunkelheit, dass er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig daran hindern konnte. Gedanken waren jetzt zu langsam, er vermochte nur mehr zu reagieren und ging ohne seine Waffe einzusetzen frontal auf Boron los. Voller Panik stieg dieser vor ihm hoch. Dadurch irritiert sprang die Spinne ab und donnernd rammten sich die Vorderhufe nahe vor Legolas in den bereits durchnässten Boden. Nun erst recht gereizt stellte sie sich ihm mit erhobenen Vorderbeinen und giftschleimtriefenden Zähnen entgegen.

Es war ein selten großes und somit erfahrenes Exemplar. Einen Augenblick später entkam der geübte Elbenkrieger nur dank seiner guten Reaktion dem tödlichen Biss. Ein lautes Knacken begleitete den Verlust einer weiteren Gliedmaße, den Legolas' beide Kurzschwerter der Spinne beim abermaligen Zusammenstoß einbrachte.

Wie selbst weit von sich entfernt vernahm er den weiteren Kampf. Zusehens verlor die Spinne bei nachfolgenden Attacken immer mehr an Kraft und lag letztendlich mit angewinkelten Beinen leblos vor ihm. Angewidert zog er die Klinge aus ihrem Körper während er sich nach Boron umblickte. Dieser stand im Hintergrund, mit dem Kopf über Aragorns Körper gebeugt.

„Estel!", rief er entsetzt und lief zu ihm. Noch immer vom Kampf aufgewühlt fuhr er mit zitternden Händen über dessen Körper.

„Nein! Estel, bitte! Halte durch!"

„Hilfe ist nicht mehr weit...", flüsterte er fast schon resignierend während er abermals nach seinem Pulsschlag fühlte.

Immer schwächer war der Herzschlag des jungen Menschen zu vernehmen, immer größer wuchs die Angst in ihm, nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf Hilfe zu treffen. Doch die Grenze war nah. Er verbiss sich den Schmerz in seiner Schulter und hob seinen Freund hoch, um ihn auf den Pferderücken zu legen und wandte sich sogleich mit ihm dem Weg in Richtung Heimat zu.

Erst jetzt nahm er wieder den Regen wahr, der sich beständig den Weg durch die lichten Baumkronen suchte und rhythmisch tropfend auf die Blätter niederfiel. Im gleichen Rhythmus, den sein Herz nun schlug, schnell und voller Furcht nochmals jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm trotz der wenigen Tage, bereits sehr nahe geworden war.

°

Die anhaltende Nässe kroch wie die Schwester der Angst in ihm hoch, nistete sich unbarmherzig ein und selbst als Elb schien er nicht mehr gegen sie gewappnet zu sein. Die Sorge über Estel tötete fast jedes andere Gefühl in ihm, verlieh ihm jedoch die letzte Kraft, sich weiter auf den Weg zu konzentrieren und die anhaltenden Strapazen zu ertragen. Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick in Borons Augen bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Dessen Kräfte konnten jeden Moment endgültig versagen.

Die abermals herein gebrochene Dunkelheit umhüllte den vor ihnen liegenden Weg mit einer gefährlich gähnenden Schwärze, die nur von nass glänzenden Blättern umringt wurde, in denen sich der bleiche Mondschein spiegelte.

Die nordwestliche Grenze zum Reich seines Vaters war zum Greifen nahe und jeder Baum und Stein war ihm entlang des Weges nun vertraut. Hier lauerten jedoch auch die meisten Gefahren von Orks, großen Spinnen und anderem schrecklichen Getier. Seit der Übernahme Dol Guldurs durch die Schatten des Bösen, breitete es sich immer weiter in Richtung Norden aus und ließ sein einst im Süden lebendes Volk bis zu den Hügeln nordöstlich des Waldflusses fliehen.

Borons stöhnendes Wiehern drängte ihn jäh in die feuchtdunkle Wirklichkeit zurück und unfähig zu reagieren, brach das treue Reittier vor ihm zusammen. So schnell wie es seine eigenen, schwindenden Kräfte noch zuließen, griff er nach Aragorn, der von dem nun seitlich liegenden Tier gerutscht war und setzte sich in den aufgeweichten, morastigen Boden. Vorsichtig nahm er den offensichtlich leblosen Körper in seine Arme, während Borons röchelnder Atem beißend an seine Ohren drang. Er konnte nichts mehr für das treue Tier tun, er war nicht einmal mehr fähig an ihm den Gnadenstoß zu vollziehen.

Seinem eigenen Zusammenbruch nahe, fühlte er den Puls seines Freundes und lächelte, während ihm der stetige Regen über die zerzausten Haare in sein Gesicht rann und sich mit seinen eigenen Tränen vermischte. Estels Herz schlug immer noch.

_Estel – welch passender Name für solch einen starken Menschen_, drang es unwillkürlich in seine Gedanken, die nur mehr wenig seinen Sinnen gehorchten. Hoffnung – er rettete ihm das Leben, als er keine mehr in sich trug, um sich danach selbstlos für ihn zu opfern. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, solange Estel noch einen Funken Leben in sich trug. Er war es ihm schuldig und noch weit viel mehr.

Mit einem unbeschreiblich anstrengenden Ruck stieß er sich mit Aragorn in den Armen hoch und betrat wieder den Weg, den er zu beschreiten, ohne ihn, niemals mehr geschafft hätte.

Einen Augenblick später, erkannte er die unmittelbare Gefahr, war jedoch unfähig zu reagieren. Eine blanke Schwertklinge bohrte sich mit kräftigem Druck nahe am Hals durch seine Tunika und die gepresst gesprochenen Drohworte ließen ihn Estel langsam zu Boden gleiten. Schwer atmend antwortete er: „Ich bin Legolas…"

* * *

**Erklärung**:  
**Athelas**: Königskraut; wächst nur dort, wo Könige Númenors einst wanderten. Es wirkt bei Wunden, besonders bei Vergiftungen und es heißt, es würde seine Wirkung durch die Anwendung eines Nachkommens der Könige Númenors verstärken  
**Illúvatar**: auch _‚Eru' _oder _‚der Eine'_ genannt. Er steht im Tolkien Universum für den ‚Schöpfer über alles'  
**Celebroval**: Sindarinname für „Silberschwinge"  
„**Vanya! Símen rascale, vanya sinomello!"**: Quenya für: „Geh' fort! Hier ist Gefahr, geh' (schnell) fort von diesem Ort!"  
_(mit bestem Dank an meine Beta Nyella, die mich hier heldenhaft gerettet hat, da ich nur Sindarin und kein einziges Wort Quenya „beherrsche", welches die Sprache der alten Bäume ist)_

* * *

_na ja, aus den ursprünglich beim K6 geplanten vierzehn Tagen wurden ja… ähm… nein, reden wir nicht mehr darüber...  
Aber könnt ihr euch ausmalen, wie derart ausgehungert ich nun bin:-)_

_Futter bitte, bitte, bitte, Futter (mit den Drachenaugen klimpert)_

_… habe ich schon BITTE gesagt??? (lieb guckt)_


	8. Neubeginn

_(freu) ich kann euch gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, dass hier neue, sowie auch „alte" Leser zu meinem Kapitel 7 gefunden haben (vor Freude im Kreis springt). Ich danke euch nochmals von ganzem Herzen – es ist so schön, wenn man liest, was ihr von meinem Geschreibe hält!!! DANKE  
_

_Und hier mal im Einzelnen:_

_**Enessa**__: Enessa, meine ‚Magierin der Wort'. Es war so was von lieb von dir, dass du dem Alert gefolgt bist, meine ganzen Kapiteln nochmals gelesen hast und… danke für deine positiven Worte. Die bestärken einfach so sehr und es freut mich, dass dir mein Stil noch immer gefällt. Der von K8 hat sich auch der Situation angepasst und eigentlich gibt es diesmal ja keine Spannung mehr, sondern Entspannung :-) DANKE nochmals!.  
__**Elanor8**__: Mein Grinsen konntest du dir vielleicht sogar vorstellen – ich habe es echt fast nicht zu träumen gewagt – nach soooo langer Zeit liest du dich wirklich wieder nochmals hier ein – danke, danke, danke, danke – du bist echt lieb zum alten Drachen. Danke für deine Treue!!!  
__**Sindara**__: Über deine Review habe ich mich auch besonders gefreut, weil du zu mir neu gefunden hast. Ich bin froh, dass ich dir jetzt auch schon das letzte K präsentieren kann. Danke nochmals für dein Gefallen an meiner Geschichte!  
**Andromeda**__: He - schön, dass du wieder hier her gekommen bist und wieder kann ich mich nur schlicht für deine lobenden Worte bedanken. Ich hoffe, du freust dich auch über das Ende der Geschichte! Würd mich sehr freuen, wenn du nochmals vorbei guckst. __  
__**Nyella**__: bei dir freut mich am meisten, dass dir die Geschichte, je länger sie wurde, immer besser gefiel und natürlich, dass du meinen Schreibstil lobst. Der Cliffi… (schäm), aber – der musste ja sein, aber ich weiß, dass selbst du als Beta nichts von den weiteren Worten von mir erfährst. Dass der Spannungsaufbau so geklappt hat, hätte ich selbst nicht wirklich beurteilen können – darum bin ich dir ja so dankbar, dass ich immer die ersten Reaktionen erhalten kann. Diesmal ist es ja zum Glück „erholsam"

* * *

_

_**Reviewantworten zu K8 findet ihr dann am Ende, ich werde sie laufend beantworten

* * *

**_

**Erklärung**: Die Schatten der Vergangenheit wiegen oft schwer und meist hilft nur ein Neubeginn…

Eine Honorierung an meine Beta in Form von ein paar kurzen Lesepause-Sekunden... sie hat mich immerhin bis hier her durchgeboxt :-)

_ein letztes Stück Zucker bitte… bitte… bitte – bevor der Drache wieder in seine Höhle pausieren geht :-)__ BITTE!

* * *

_

**------------------------  
STILLE SCHREIE  
von  
Elbendrache **

8. Neubeginn_**  
**_**------------------------**

Legolas ließ sich auf den mit dunkelbraunem Stoff überzogenen Liegesessel sinken, blinzelte und schloss kurz die brennenden Augen. Neben ihm stand ein kunstvoll verziertes Holzbett, worin Estel unter einer mit grünen Blattornamenten bestickten Decke lag. Sein Gesicht enthüllte mit fahler Farbe und eingefallenen Wangen rücksichtslos die Spuren der vergangenen Qualen. Die dunklen, umrahmenden Locken stachen dazu im groben Kontrast hervor und es würde einige Zeit brauchen um wieder sein ursprünglich jungendliches Antlitz erstrahlen zu sehen.

Seine Bewusstlosigkeit, nur unterbrochen von schweren Fieberträumen, war seit heute Mittag endlich in einen ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf übergegangen. Estel hatte den ungleichen Kampf gewonnen, nachdem die Heiler an den ersten Tagen keine Chance mehr für den dem Leben beinah entschwundenen Menschen gesehen hatten. Das Gift blieb weiterhin ein Rätsel, aber es war die Rede von einer Mischung aus Spinne und seltenen Schlangen, die nur der dunkel brodelnden Brut Dol Guldurs entsprungen sein konnte.

Legolas atmete tief ein und fühlte, wie seine Glieder sich langsam der ersehnten Entspannung ergaben. Abends wurde es angenehm ruhig in diesem Teil der Palasthöhlen und er war froh, den Tag hinter sich gebracht zu haben, nicht nur, weil Estels Genesung endlich sichtbare Fortschritte zeigte.

Heute, eine Woche nach seiner unerwarteten und plötzlichen Rückkehr, hatte er nicht mehr mit dem Vorwand, selbst noch Ruhe zu brauchen, im Raum bei Estel unterschlüpfen können, denn es wurde ein Freudenfest im Waldland-Reich zur Feier seiner Rückkehr dargebracht. Die zahlreich geladenen Gäste waren allesamt in Hochstimmung und kurze Zeit ließ sich Legolas mit dieser mit treiben, sicher auch durch die Kunde von Estels deutlicher Besserung angefacht.

Es tat ihm gut, den alten und auch neuen, nicht selbst erlebten Geschichten zu lauschen und von vertrauten und geliebten Elben umgeben zu sein. Seine Mutter ließ ihn nur widerwillig von ihrer Seite weichen, seit er in jener schicksalhaften Regennacht, mithilfe der Grenzwachen in den Palast gebracht wurde und ihr dann wortlos, mit zittrigen Händen gegenüberstand. Er sah, wie ihr Gesicht in Tränen ausbrach und dann spürte er nur mehr, wie sich ihre Arme um ihn schlossen.

Sie war es auch, die ihm später von den dunklen Tagen erzählte, wo sein Vater immerfort den Suchtrupp leitete, ohne weitere Spuren auf Hoffnung die jedoch keiner hier wirklich aufgeben wollte. Als sich beim Fest die Blicke seines Vaters mit den seinen kreuzten, fand er in dessen Augen immer noch Anzeichen von hemmungsloser Freude und er bekräftigte dies auch, als er seinen todgeglaubten Sohn vor allen nochmals fest in seine Arme nahm.

Doch gab es einige jener Blicke, die ihn in den letzten Tagen trafen und zurückschrecken ließen. Es lag Bedauern und Mitleid über seinen Verlust in ihnen, aber auch ein stummer Vorwurf, seine Familie so lange im Unklaren lassen zu haben. Seine Geschwister meinten jedoch, es wären seine Augen, die sich geändert hätten und nicht die der anderen Bewohner. Vielleicht lag dies eher bei der Wahrheit, die er akzeptieren musste. Das grausame Geschehen hatte ihn nachhaltig verändert.

Man begegnete ihm mit dem Respekt, den seine Stellung von Geburt an mit sich brachte, während er in den Gängen der Palasthallen entlang schritt oder für wenige Augenblicke nach draußen ging, wenn die verwunschenen Steintore am Morgen geöffnet wurden. Früher liebte er es, den steilen, baumbestandenen Hang, in dem die Palasthöhlen gebaut waren, hinaufzuklettern. Der Blick hoch über dem Blätterdach war atemberaubend und man konnte im gleißenden Sonnenlicht die jagenden Greifvögel beobachten, wie sie sich todesmutig zwischen die dichten Baumkronen auf ihre Beute stürzten.

Doch jetzt war es ihm kaum mehr möglich diese schönen Orte im Herzen des Waldland-Reichs zu betreten. Nur allzu schnell kamen schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an vergangene, nie mehr wiederkehrende Tage hoch. Manchmal erlag er ihnen hilflos und spürte, wie sie sein Herz bedrohlich fest umklammerten, er kaum noch Luft bekam, wenn er in der Dämmerung der Gänge den Schatten seiner Frau wahrnahm. Jedes Mal floh er zu Estel, auch wenn dessen Zustand in den ersten Tagen sein Herz noch schwerer machte, so konnte er dieses Leid eher erfassen und es gab etwas, dass er durch ihn wieder gefunden hatte – Hoffnung. Bei ihm hatte er sie nicht aufgegeben und dies gewährte ihm für einige Momente den Schein von Frieden.

Estel bewegte sich leicht und Legolas sprang sofort auf und stand neben ihm. Er schien zu träumen, murmelte ein paar Worte und Namen, verfiel jedoch rasch in den ruhigen, heilsamen Schlaf zurück.

Legolas ließ sich wieder erschöpft auf den Liegesessel nieder. Die Ereignisse der jüngsten Vergangenheit zehrten immer noch an ihm und bald versank auch er in einen traumlosen elbischen Schlaf.

°

Arwen schritt vor ihm zwischen den weißstämmigen Birken, deren zartgrüne Blätter vom Wind in wogenden Wellen getrieben wurden. Ihr fließender Umhang aus Silber und Blau glänzte im späten Abendlicht und ihre Stirn funkelte sternengleich, durch Edelsteine bestückt. Ein erneuter Windstoß erfasste ihr dunkles Haar und lächelnd wandte sie sich ihm entgegen. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, streckte erwartungsvoll die Arme aus. Er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich glücklich, konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zu berühren.

Plötzlich verdunkelte ein Schatten das Antlitz Undómiels und sie blieb stehen, wie von einer urbanen Kraft gehalten. Elrond stand mächtig, wie nur ein Vater es vollbringen konnte, zwischen ihnen und sprach mit strengen Worten, die sich wie damals, als er diese in Imladris an ihn richtete, abermals wie Schwerthiebe in ihn einbrannten.

_Für meine geliebte Arwen wird es keine Wahl geben, es sei denn, dass du, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, zwischen uns trittst, so dass es für einen von uns, für dich oder für mich, eine bittere Trennung bis über das Ende der Welt hinaus gibt. Du weißt noch nicht, was du von mir begehrst. _

Dann zog er sie mit sich, verschwand mit ihr in der bedrückenden Dämmerung und er bleib alleine zurück.

_Arwen!_

Er wollte schreien, doch nichts drang über seine starren Lippen und immer schwerer fühlte er seinen Körper, als wäre er unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der dämmrige Birkenhain verschwamm vor seinen Augen und zurück blieb wirre Dunkelheit und ein beklemmendes Gefühl vollkommen alleine zu sein.

Wie bleiern waren seine Lieder und jeder Atemzug brannte in seinem Hals. Kurz wehrte er sich gegen diese Kraft, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommend ihn immer weiter mit sich zog. Er wollte zurück zu Arwen, ihr nachlaufen und sie nie mehr verlassen. Aber er fühlte sich unsagbar schwach und gab dem beharrlichen Drängen letztendlich nach, flüsterte dabei nochmals ihren Namen, wenn sie nun auch unerreichbar für ihn blieb.

Eine Stimme erklang aus weiter Ferne, doch war er nicht fähig deren beruhigend gesprochene Worte zu verstehen. Langsam begriff er, es war nur ein Traum gewesen und er eben aufwachte. Mühsam öffneten sich seine Augen und ein lächelndes Gesicht, umrahmt von blonden Strähnen tauchte verschwommen vor seinem müden Blick auf.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Estel, und es wird alles wieder gut."

Aragorn blinzelte, versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nur vage.

„Lego…"

„Du wirst bald wieder gesund sein, Estel", flüsterte dieser mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Aragorn schloss noch einmal die Augen. Er fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich schwach, doch er war dankbar, dass ihm diesmal keine Schmerzen mehr empfingen, wie bei den letzten Malen wo er für kurze Zeit erwachte.

„Wie..?", krächzte er mit matter Stimme. Sein Hals brannte bei jedem Versuch zu sprechen und er nahm den von Legolas eben dargebotenen Becher dankend an. Mit jedem Schluck spürte er, wie das kühle Wasser ihm gut tat.

Ein weiteres Lächeln erschien auf dem elbischen Gesicht, das nun viel jünger und gesund wirkte.

„Elbereth' Sterne schienen wohl nur für uns, in dieser Nacht. Die Grenzwachen haben uns rechtzeitig gefunden, denn alleine hätte ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft dich hier her zu bringen. Du warst dem Toden bereits zu nahe."

Aragorn bemerkte ein zögerliches Bedauern auf Legolas' Gesicht und dann wurde ihm klar, dass sein treues Pferd, es nicht mehr geschafft hatte.

Trotzdem formten seine schwachen Lippen nochmals hoffnungsvoll dessen Namen: „Boron?"

Legolas' Züge nahmen einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck an.

„Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Es tut mir so leid."

Aragorn atmete tief ein und er spürte, wie diese Nachricht in seinem Inneren einen dumpfen Stich hinterließ. Jedes Mal, wenn ein treues Tier das sein Gefährte gewesen war starb, empfand er für sich alleine diese stille Trauer.

„Er war treu bis in den Tod", fügte Legolas seinen Worten noch tröstend hinzu und Aragorn war sich sicher, dass er das gewesen war. Später, wenn er wieder bei Kräften war, würde er sich an einer angemessen Stelle von Boron verabschieden, am besten dort wo er ihn zum ersten Mal traf, wo das Gras meeresgleich den weichen Boden bedeckt und die wärmende Sonne das ganze Jahr hoch über den weit entfernten Hügeln thront.

„Versuche wieder zu schlafen, Estel. Du brauchst noch Ruhe."

Legolas' Worte brachten ihn je wieder zurück in den dämmrigen Raum der Palasthöhlen. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nur sehr sachte.

„Danke… "

Mit großer Anstrengung hob Aragorn seine Hand und legte sie auf Legolas', drückte sie, wenn auch nur schwach. Der Elb blickte für einen kurzen Moment durchdringend in seine Augen, lächelte danach und erwiderte seine stille Geste auf gleiche Weise.

„Den Dank, den ich dir schulde, werde ich lange nicht ermessen können."

Aragorn wollte sich protestierend aufsetzen, aber nicht nur Legolas hinderte ihn daran. Er war noch viel zu kraftlos dazu und fühlte wie die Müdigkeit ihn abermals umfing.

„Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe und ich freue darauf, wenn es dir wieder besser geht… mein Freund", hörte er den Elb noch leise sprechen, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss.

°

„Du hattest Recht, mein Sohn. Er hat wirklich etwas Besonderes an sich", bemerkte Thranduil zu Legolas, der eben aus einem der Hauptgänge in den Seitentrakt der Schlafräume einbog. Diese Gänge wurden von vielen, kunstvoll verzierten Säulen aus Stein gestützt und der Schein von rotem Fackellicht fiel gedämpft auf den glatten Boden.

Sein Vater hatte die Bitte geäußert, alleine mit Estel zu sprechen und Legolas war voller Neugierde über sein Urteil. Einen Menschen hatten die Bewohner im Waldland-Reich, und noch weniger in den Palasthallen, schon lange nicht mehr beherbergt. Doch alle wussten bereits, dass dieser einen großen Anteil an seiner Rückkehr hatte und freuten sich über dessen rasch fortschreitende Genesung.

Thranduils dominierende Erscheinung ließ alle Entgegenkommenden zur Seite weichen und als er nun direkt in Legolas' Augen blickte, erkannte dieser wieder sein ihm oftmals zu eigen gewordenes, nachdenkliches Gesicht, dass die Zeit den _Eldar_ mit sich brachte. Jedoch konnte nicht einmal dieses, den edlen Ausdruck des blonden _Sinda_ schmälern.

Die sonst selbstbewusst kräftige Stimme seines Vaters wurde leise. „Er erinnert mich so sehr an jemanden aus früheren Tagen, die jedoch soweit zurück liegen, dass selbst ich sie kaum noch richtig erfassen kann. Aber, das würde heißen…" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht möglich. Jedoch, seine Augen, sie hatten so ein Aufleuchten, einen Glanz, fast elbenweise wirkten sie kurz auf mich."

„An wen erinnert er dich?", frage Legolas neugierig und zugleich verwirrt wegen der unschlüssigen Aussagen seines Vaters. „An einen Menschen oder einen Elb?"

„An einen Menschen - einen König der Menschen aus längst vergangenen, dunklen Zeiten, von denen wir nicht mehr gerne sprechen."

Ein Räuspern unterbrach das Zwiegespräch. Der ranghöchste Berater machte sie respektvoll seiner Gegendwart kund.

Thranduils nachdenklicher Ausdruck verflog jäh. Anstatt dessen kam der Regent zum Vorschein, täglich um die Belange des Waldland-Reichs bemüht. „Auf ein späteres Wort, mein Sohn. Es gibt Wichtiges zu besprechen."

Sein leichter Umhang bauschte sich wallend auf, als er dem Berater mit schnellen Schritten um die nächste Biegung des Ganges folgte und Legolas ihm nachdenklich dabei beobachtete. Im nächsten Moment beschleunigte wiederum er seine Schritte in Richtung Estels Raum. Die Heiler gewährten dem Menschen heute zum ersten Mal einen kleinen Ausflug außerhalb der Palasthallen. Da gab es jedoch noch etwas, warum er es kaum noch erwarten konnte zu ihm zu gelangen. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht einen Entschluss gefasst und wollte mit ihm darüber sprechen. Ein Entschluss zu einem Neubeginn.

°

Eine schlanke Bogenbrücke führte direkt von Thranduils weit verzweigten Hallen über den Waldfluss, gebaut aus alterslosem Stein, um die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern. Das Wasser floss dunkel und schnell und mit mächtigem Rauschen unter Aragorn, der auf Legolas gestützt, mit noch vagen Schritten darüber ging. In den Höhlen gab es stets einen Sog reiner Luft, doch hier draußen war sie erfüllt von den Gerüchen des jüngst heran gebrochenen Sommers und den vielfältigsten Vogelstimmen, die für ihn jetzt schöner nicht klingen konnten. Nach so langer Zeit, in der er nieder lag, wollte er alles in sich aufnehmen und er fühlte deutlich, wie es langsam aber stetig zu neuen Kräften fand.

Nach der Überquerung der Brücke, wandte er sich kurz zurück. Auf den steinernen Torflügeln waren ineinander verknotete Linien eingemeißelt, die bereits stark verwittert waren, aber immer noch kennzeichnend für viele Elbenkulturen standen, ob nun Hochelben oder dem hier ursprünglicheren Waldelbenvolk. Mächtige, alte Buchen wuchsen rund um den Eingang bis zum Ufer hinab und tauchten ihre Wurzeln begierig in den Fluss.

Legolas drückte ihn sanft in Richtung der den Palast umgebenden kleinen Häuser und Hütten, die teils auf die Erde, aber auch innerhalb den ersten, kräftig ausladenden Äste der riesigen Buchen gebaut waren. Rundum ergab sich ein Bild eines friedlichen Dorfes und sein elbischer Freund erklärte ihm, dass die Höhlen nur als Palast und in gefährlichen Zeiten als Zufluchtsstätte für die Bewohner verwendet wurden.

Aragorn bedauerte, dass seine Kräfte ihn nicht mehr erlaubten, als gerade noch ein paar Schritte zu der hier größten Buche, unter der massive Tische und Stühle, aus rohem Holz gehaunen, im wohltuendem Schatten standen. Es herrschte reges Treiben und viele Waldelben blieben respektvoll stehen um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen und verabschiedeten sich danach mit frohen Wünschen.

„Und da erzählte man mir immer, die Elben des Düsterwalds kennen kein Lachen", bemerkte Aragorn belustigt, als das fröhliche Kichern einer Gruppe zu ihnen drang, die mit Körben, prall gefüllt mit reifen Walderdbeeren, an ihnen vorbei gingen.

„Wer erzählt so etwas über uns?", fragte Legolas, sichtlich darüber erstaunt. „Warte… ich glaube, ich weiß es. Das kann nur von Elronds Zwillingen stammen." Fast schon resignierend war nun sein Ausdruck, aber er beendete ihn mit einem Lächeln, denn Aragorn wusste von seinen Erzählungen der letzten Tage, wie sehr er Elladan und Elrohir mochte und darum kannte er wohl auch deren Art von Spaß. Wenn auch die Düsterwaldelben kaum mehr Verbindungen zu Imladris oder gar zu Lothlórien pflegten, so stellten die beiden Zwillingsbrüder eine Ausnahme dar.

„Woher weißt du das nur, frage ich mich?" Aragorn lachte auf, als er an seine Brüder dachte. Sie hatten ihm, als er klein war, immer von ihren Reisen erzählt, bei denen sie auch öfter im Norden auf die Waldelben trafen und auch auf Legolas. Egal ob Menschen oder andere Elbensippen, sie waren mit allen gute Freunde, die es zuließen. „Ach, meine Brüder! Du hast keine Vorstellung, was sie mir alles erzählt haben, als ich noch ein Kind war. Und ich habe ihnen jedes Wort geglaubt." Abermals musste er bei diesen Gedanken lachen.

„Du erinnerst meinen Vater an jemanden. Kannst du dir vorstellen an wen?", fragte ihn Legolas unerwartet.

Aragorns Lachen verflog sofort. Ihm war bewusst, wen sein Vater damit gemeint hatte, denn Elrond hatte ihn bereits auf diese starke Ähnlichkeit aufmerksam gemacht.

„Hat er dir genaueres gesagt?"

„Wir wurden bei unserem Gespräch unterbrochen, aber er meinte, es wäre ein Menschenkönig aus früheren Tagen." Legolas blickte ihn nun offensichtlich tiefgründig in die Augen, die im Schattenspiel der Blätter immer wieder von Sonnenstrahlen getroffen wurden und ihn dadurch manchmal blinzeln ließen.

Es war ihm leicht unbehaglich, aber er wusste, dass er der Wahrheit nun nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Mein Vater hatte Recht, du trägst das Elbenlicht in deinen Augen." Der Blick seines Freundes füllte sich mit Erstaunen. „Wer bist du, Estel?"

_Halte deine wahre Herkunft so weit wie möglich geheim_, mahnten Elronds Abschiedsworte in seinen Gedanken, doch er wollte die neue Freundschaft nicht auf diese Art beginnen.

„Man gab mir den Namen Estel, als meine Mutter und ich mit zwei Jahren nach Bruchtal gebracht wurden. Mein richtiger Name ist Aragorn. Ich bin Arathorns Sohn, der rechtmäßige Stammesführer der Dúnedain und dies ist mit ein Grund, warum ich auf dem Weg war, mich ihnen anzuschließen."

Gespannt beobachtete er Legolas' Reaktion darauf. Weiterhin betrachtete dieser ihn mit einem fragenden, fast ungläubigen Blick, als er mit seinen Ausführungen fortfuhr. „Meine Linie reicht bis zum Beginn von _Númenor_ zurück. Ihr gehörte auch Elronds Bruder an und daher wirst du manchmal in meinen Augen das Elbenlicht erkennen können."

„Du bist somit selbst ein Dúnadan!", hauchte Legolas voller Erstaunen. „Aber wer war nun der König, an den du meinen Vater so stark erinnerst?"

„Isildur, Elendils Sohn. Ja, ich bin Isildurs Erbe und glaube mir, ich trage dies nicht mehr mit dem Stolz erfüllt, wie zu Anfang, als Elrond es mir vor einem Jahr erzählt hatte. Es wurde vielmehr zu meiner belastenden Vergangenheit, die auch weiterhin im Verborgenen bleiben soll."

Der Blick des Elben war ernst geworden, aber er erwiderte ihm nichts darauf und nickte nur stumm. Aragorn hätte auch nur ungern weiter darüber gesprochen, schüttelte jetzt leicht den Kopf und zwang sich, nicht an den Tag zurück zu denken, an dem Elrond ihm seine wahre Herkunft offenbarte.

Abermals atmete er tief die wohltuende, sommerliche Luft ein, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst, als er Legolas seinen ungewohnt klingenden Namen sagen hörte.

„Aragorn?" Die Stimme des Elben war leise geworden.

Anstatt einer Erwiderung suchte er nur seinen Blick, der ihn nun undefinierbar aus den blauen Augen entgegen kam.

„Wenn du wieder vollkommen genesen bist, möchte ich dein Angebot, dir zu den Dúnedain nach Rhudaur zu folgen, annehmen."

Diesmal war er es, der den Elben nur mehr verwundert anblickte. „Warum jetzt, wo du doch wieder nach Hause gefunden hast?" Legolas wirkte auf ihn jedoch fest entschlossen.

„Ich… muss von hier fort, für eine Weile, denn zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen verbergen sich hier vor mir und so entscheide ich mich für einen Neubeginn, um eines Tages wieder frei zurückkehren zu können."

Aragorn lächelte und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es würde mir nichts mehr Freunde bereiten, als dich für längere Zeit an meiner Seite zu wissen, ob nun im Kampf sowie als Freund", sagte er und freute sich über das leichte Lächeln, dass er dadurch auf den Lippen des Elben hervorgebracht hatte.

Der Wind frischte im nächsten Moment auf, ein frühsommerlich kühler Wind aus Osten, wo die schneebedeckten Gipfel des Nebelgebirges hoch hinauf in den Himmel ragten und sich dahinter sein Volk befand. Es würde nicht nur für Legolas ein Neubeginn sein, auch er würde einen bedeutungsvollen Schritt wagen und sich seiner wahren Herkunft stellen. Doch nun war er nicht mehr alleine, sondern hatte an seiner Seite einen neuen Freund.

_

* * *

_

**Erklärung**:  
‚**Arwen unter den Birken'**: Dieser Text wurde großteils aus den _Anhängen_ übernommen  
**Eldar**: Elben „Volk der Sterne_"; (genauer: Bezeichnung jener Elbenvölker, die an der „großen Wanderung" teilnahmen)  
_**Sinda**: Singularform von Sindar; jener Elbenstamm der an der großen Wanderung teilnahm, jedoch nie das Licht der zwei Bäume Valinors erblickte, sondern auf Mittelerde (großteils Beleriand) verblieb. Sie werden deshalb auch ‚Elben des Zwielichts' oder ‚Grauelben' genannt. _Viele Sindar sind nicht gut auf die Noldor zu sprechen (z.B.: Thranduil / Galadriel), aber das zu erklären würde den Rahmen hier sprengen :-)  
_**Thranduils Hallen**: Beschreibung wurde großteils aus J.R.R. Tolkiens „Der kleine Hobbit" entnommen  
**Númenor**: Die Insel „Westernis" lag westlich von Mittelerde; das Geschenk der Valar an diejenigen Menschen, die den Elben im Kampf gegen Morgoth im 1. Zeitalter beigestanden hatten; durch begangenen, schweren Verrat gegen Ende des 2. Zeitalters, wurde die Insel jedoch wieder versenkt und die überlebenden Númenorer flohen nach Mittelerde und deren Nachkommen nannten sich später dann Dúnedain, „Menschen des Westens".

- Ende -

_(2007) von Elbendrache_

* * *

_Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte .. vergesst nicht den Drachen zu füttern (g)... _

_ein klitzekleines Review ist für mich schon ein riesen Lob! Bitte, bitte, bitte (liebguck)_

* * *

_**Dankesworte an meine Leser**_

Ich danke Euch hier nochmals für eure Treue fürs Lesen. Denjenigen, die ihr Feedback abgegeben haben, gebührt mein besonderer Dank, denn es ist ein wirklich greifbares Zeichen und ein wahnsinns Ansporn weiter zu machen und gibt massenhaft Selbstvertrauen :-) … aber ich danke trotzdem auch Mal den stillen Lesern.

Mir bleibt noch allen ein gutes Neues Jahr zu wünschen – mögen Eure Träume alle in Erfüllung gehen und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja hier bald wieder. Ach ja – und deshalb nicht vergessen, den Author-Alert zu aktivieren (grins)

_**hannon le**_

_euer Elbendrache_

_**Elin sílathar aen bo vethed men lîn!**_

_**Farewell! I go to find the sun!

* * *

**_

**Reviewantworten zu K8:**

_**Andromeda:** es freut mich sehr, dass dir das Ende gefällt und du es sogar überdacht hast. Danke, dass du die gesamte Story gelesen hast und auch noch am Ende ein Review hier abgegeben hast - das freut mich immer total, es ist wirklich eine wunderbare Belohnung! Ich habe in der HOME auch einiges über Elben als Eltern gelesen und so konnte ich Thranduil einfach nur "verständnisvoll" darstellen, wobei ich ihm ja nicht viel Spielraum gelassen habe :-) Ich habe einige Geschichten in Planung, die sich mit Aragorn / Legolas beschäftigen, aber ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann und ob sie jemals fertig werden. Ich werde mich jedoch sehr gerne bei dir melden! Danke nochmals - dein Feedback hat voll getroffen!_


End file.
